The Birth Of a Little Angel
by Hokuikai
Summary: Rini is not Serenas,but Seren's sister's, future Daughter,instead Serena has a future son.Ayeka's life w/ TM Household is a lie.Sasami now Sammi & is a friend of Ayeka's from the past when little.
1. A Daughter

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, which I believe u should already know that. ~~~~~~~~~~~ This is my sequel to the story A Hurtful And Painful To A Loving Life.  
  
I welcome you to my sequel. ~~~~~~~~~  
  
A little girl around the age of 6 with black hair cut like a boy's and red eyes was walking down the street in a school uniform swinging her bag back and forth smiling and humming a song but stopped when she bumped in to a man that looked around his 30s or near that age along with women next to him.  
  
"I'm sorry. Are you alright little girl?" The man asked with concern.  
  
The girl just stared, chin to her chest, eyes looking up at him. She just stared for one more sec then said, "I-I'm not allowed to talk to strangers."  
  
"That's ok. My name is Tenchi Masaki. This is my Wife Ryoko. What is your name?" the man now known as Tenchi asked.  
  
'Who is that little girl?' Tenchi wondered.  
  
"Uh. BYE!!!" The little girl ran off down the street and bumped into someone else. She looked up and smiled. The man smiled back and giggled.  
  
"Hello there, little Kem." The man said.  
  
"*Gasps* Uncle Q." the little girl laughed as the man picked her up and carried her.  
  
"How's your mom and dad?" the one the little girl called Uncle Q. asked.  
  
"They're great but." the girl known as Kem turned sad, "Mama is sick and she's getting worse and Papa is getting worried for her more and more by the minute. He's pacing and doesn't attend to work like he's supposed to. I worry for them."  
  
"Oh no, that isn't good. C'mon lets go see them." Uncle Q. said walking to the little girl's house still carrying Little Kem.  
  
At Little Kem's house  
  
Uncle Q opened the door to little Kem's house then put her down as they walked in closing the door behind them.  
  
"Papa? Papa?" Kem yelled.  
  
"What is it Akemi?" A man walked down the stairs.  
  
"I brought uncle Quatre with me." Kem/Akemi's childish but angelic voice said as she ran to hug her father who hugged her back.  
  
"Hello Wufei." Quatre said smiling, "It's been quite a while. Couple months I'd say."  
  
Wufei smiled. "It is nice seeing you too Quatre."  
  
A knock was heard on the front door. Quatre turned and answered the door. It was the man and woman Akemi bumped into earlier.  
  
"Hi. I'm Tenchi Masaki and this is my wife Ryoko Masaki." By that time Wufei was at the door with Akemi hiding behind him. "We're looking for a woman named Ayeka Jurai. Have seen her?" The man asked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know it's a dumb ending for a chapter and I know its short but oh well get used to it. 


	2. A second Chance

(Last time)  
  
"Hi. I'm Tenchi Masaki and this is my wife Ryoko Masaki." By that time Wufei was at the door with Akemi hiding behind him. "We're looking for a woman named Ayeka Jurai. Have seen her?" The man asked.  
  
(NOW!)  
  
"What do you want with Ayeka?" Wufei asked suspiciously then felt a tug on his shirt. Wufei looked down at his daughter.  
  
"Papa. I bumped into him earlier then I ran." Akemi said softly.  
  
Wufei nodded as Tenchi and Ryoko noticed the girl.  
  
"Hello again. What's your name?" Tenchi crouched to level himself with Akemi.  
  
"That is not of your concern. Hmph." Akemi turned her head and went upstairs to put her stuff down and went to see her mother in a different room upstairs.  
  
Tenchi stood back up. "So you know her?"  
  
"What. Do. You. Want. With. Her?" Wufei said getting mad.  
  
"Ayeka is, well, a friend of ours and we came to check on her to see if she was okay." Tenchi said.  
  
"Hmm. Come in." Wufei said keeping an eye on them as the four of them walked in to the living room when they saw Ayeka coming downstairs skin a bit pale, hair down. Akemi was coming downstairs too.  
  
Tenchi and Ryoko looked at Ayeka with shock on their faces. Ayeka and Akemi walked into the living room.  
  
"Ayeka?" Tenchi asked admiring the way she looked.  
  
"Tenchi! How dare you!" Ayeka glared at him then coughed covering her mouth. Wufei walked over to her wrapping his arms around her kissing her fore head.  
  
"Are you alright?" Wufei asked still holding her. Ayeka nodded and smiled. "Who are these people?"  
  
"Ayeka, where is your crown? And where is Sasami?" Tenchi asked. Ayeka glared at him even more who winced. Then she looked at Ryoko who looked very sorry and looked like she was about to cry.  
  
"I'm sorry Ayeka. I know what I did can't be forgivable but please give us another chance." Ryoko said with obvious sorrow and pain.  
  
Ayeka sighed.  
  
"Wufei, Quatre, and Akemi. Meet Ryoko and Tenchi. Before I came here I lived with them as well as other people did. Tenchi asked me to marry him and I said yes. 3 months later I figured out he was cheating on me with Ryoko. Then I left with the people I came with to here. End of story, that's what happened to me before I came." Ayeka said. Wufei looked at Tenchi and Ryoko with anger. He was still holding Ayeka. Quatre looked at them with mad eyes and Akemi just glared at them.  
  
The sound of the door opening came to the living room.  
  
" Brother Wufei. Little Kemi I'm back." Sasami walked in the living room with sime things to help Ayeka's sickness as well as some groceries. Sasami stopped in her tracks. She fully looked like Tsunami now. Sasami stared at Tenchi and Ryoko with shock then she put everything she was carrying down onto a nearby table and walked up to Tenchi and Ryoko and slapped both of them. Everyone stared at Sasami.  
  
"How dare you Tenchi Masaki. How dare you do this! You think because its been so long we'd forget what you did? You think you can do that and just come back thinking we'll right away forgive you for what you did? I pity you Tenchi Masaki." Sasami said glaring at Tenchi with full hatred.  
  
"Hey Wufei! Guess whose here old buddy." 3 MEN walked in to the living room where they were.  
  
"It's nice to see you guys and girls again." Duo said smiling but wiped it off when he realized something was wrong. Akemi turned around and ran up to Duo as he knelt down and gave her bear hug. He kissed her cheek then whispered, "What's going on and who are those people?" Akemi whispered back to him and he gasped then told the other two men that were there. They gasped as well and Heero brought out the trusty buddy that he still kept and pointed it at Tenchi.  
  
"Omae o korosu if u don't leave right now." Heero said in a mnotone voice that he hasn't used for years around Ayeka and Wufei.  
  
Heero's brown eyes gave death glares to Tenchi.  
  
"Its alright everyone. Tenchi and Ryoko Masaki. I will give you another chance but I suggest you use that chance wisely." Ayeka said. Sasami looked at her then understood. Heero hesitated to put his gun away but did it anyway.  
  
Tenchi smiled and so did Ryoko. "Thank you Ayeka." Ayeka smiled a little as Wufei kissed Ayeka's forehead. ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That is all for now. I'll try to write more while I'm being home schooled. I hoped u liked the chapter.  
  
CYA!!!  
  
Written by:  
  
T.D.O./The Depressed One  
  
Also known as  
  
S.A.N./SailorAekaNataku  
  
Please review. 


	3. A good talk

{Last Time}  
  
"Its alright everyone. Tenchi and Ryoko Masaki. I will give you another chance but I suggest you use that chance wisely." Ayeka said. Sasami looked at her then understood. Heero hesitated to put his gun away but did it anyway.  
  
Tenchi smiled and so did Ryoko. "Thank you Ayeka."  
  
[Now]  
  
"Ayeka, I got some medicine for your sickness." Sasami went to the table she had put the bags on and grabbed out a bottle. Heero, Trowa, and Duo looked at Ayeka wondering why neither she nor Wufei had told them Ayeka was sick.  
  
"Alright Sasami. Thank you." Ayeka walked over to the kitchen with Sasami.  
  
The others just stayed in the living room.  
  
"So Ayeka's your wife?" Tenchi asked as Wufei nodded.  
  
"Why did you cheat on her in the first place? Especially after purposing to her?" Trowa asked as he and the others walked more into the living room and sat down.  
  
"I-  
  
"And don't tell us you don't know cause there is always a reason for EVERYTHING." Akemi, who was still there, said angrily at Tenchi. "Did you do it to get her power? Or was it so u could have control once getting the thrown? Mother told me little bout her past life before she met father." Akemi's once angelic now boys sounding voice asked Tenchi.  
  
"Uh." Tenchi groaned followed but a sigh.  
  
"Akemi. Be quiet." Wufei said. "Although I do wonder the same thing Tenchi Masaki. If that is why you treated her liked that before then I don't think you even deserve a second chance, however, you're lucky to have Ayeka giving you one anyways."  
  
Tenchi winced at the truth they were asking about.  
  
"You're right. We shouldn't have done that but we're sorry. I know it isn't forgivable but."Ryoko trailed off having no good reason. A tear slid down her cheek as she sighed. "Very well we'll leave."  
  
"You don't have to if you don't want to." Sasami said coming from the kitchen with Ayeka, who looked a little better.  
  
"But Sasami-  
  
"Shut up Tenchi. You were the one who cheated on her. Yes Ryoko was the one you cheated on with and also the one who wanted you to get rid of Ayeka, but you two were selfish at the time and now I hope you learned your lesson. If you want us to not get upset about it ever again then I suggest never bringing it up ever again. Understood?" Sasami looked at Tenchi and Ryoko with her 'fake' mad face then smiled and sighed. "You have to learn to stop being selfish otherwise of course something bad is going to happen."  
  
"Thanks Sasami." Ryoko smiled and teleported to Sasami's side and hugged her. Sasami hugged back.  
  
"Now c'mon. You still have to take me shopping Ryoko. You promised you'd take me again." Sasami said pretending she was about to cry.  
  
Ryoko smiled and Sasami by the hand and teleported them to the mall.  
  
"Sasami is right Tenchi," Ayeka said sitting on one of the couches next to Wufei, "you need to learn to pay attention to other things around the world. You can pay attention to yourself once in a while but that won't help cause its boring talking to yourself unless you find it amusing. Anyways let me introduce you. This my daughter Akemi," Ayeka pointed to the girl in her lap, "and my husband Wufei. This is Quatre R. Winner, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, and Heero Buy. I met them when I came here with my sisters and the rest of them."  
  
Akemi smiled then turned it into a smirk. "Hey Tenchi, want to see my room?" Akemi asked deviously.  
  
"Uh. Ok." Tenchi went to look at Akemi's room.  
  
Ayeka sighed. "When will she stop doing that to everyone that makes her mad? Who was the one who said she could put that up anyway?"  
  
"You my dear." Wufei kissed Ayeka's cheek as she blushed then sighed.  
  
"Aaah!" Tenchi was running around in Akemi's room trying to dodge all the arrows that were coming at him from the walls and the deadly spikes from the floor. Akemi laughed evilly.  
  
"I wonder whose side of the family she gets that from?" Duo said in wonderment.  
  
"Who said she got it from the family?" Ayeka and Wufei said sarcastically. Ayeka stared at Heero who finally noticed she was looking at him.  
  
"What? I don't laugh like that." Heero said. Ayeka sweat dropped. "Ok. Maybe I do. So what?" Ayeka shook her head.  
  
"What the matter Tenchi? My room too painful?" Akemi asked in her angelic voice then she smirked even more at the screaming Tenchi who was surprisingly dodging each and every spike and arrow shot at him. "Ah ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. It isn't hard to dodge those things for the Megami of Death!!!" Akemi laughed evilly some more.  
  
"And She gets that from you two Quatre. Duo." Wufei said sarcastically.  
  
"You have caused injustice to my mother and now I must kill you for doing so." Akemi said.  
  
"Yes Wufei and that comes from you and Heero put together." Trowa smirked.  
  
In Akemi's room  
  
Clowns were now coming out of her closet throwing knives at Tenchi.  
  
"Ah!!! Someone get me out of here please. I know I deserve it but help me please." Tenchi pleaded for someone to help him, as he got really tired from the fast dodging he had to do.  
  
Out the room  
  
"Evil Clown shall not be defeated!" Akemi laughed evilly AGAIN.  
  
"Was that supposed to be from me?" Trowa asked.  
  
Everyone shrugged. Ayeka got up and went to Akemi who was standing right by her bedroom door. Ayeka opened a piece of the wall and punched in some numbers.  
  
"Aw but mommy. I was having fun." Akemi whined.  
  
"That attitude is from you honey." Wufei yelled from the couch.  
  
"Akemi. He is not an enemy." Ayeka said ignoring Wufei's comment.  
  
Tenchi fell to the floor with swirlies in his eyes from exhaustion from the dodging as soon as the traps were gone.  
  
"Oh alright. Can I go to the park? Please?" Akemi asked with puppy dog eyes.  
  
Ayeka nodded as Akemi's eyes twinkled with delight happiness.  
  
"Uncle Quatre. Uncle Quatre. Can you take me to the park please?" Akemi ran from her room to the living room and to Quatre right in front of him. Quatre agreed and they left.  
  
Two weeks later  
  
Ayeka woke up in the beautiful morning yawning and stretching with Wufei's arm around her waist. His eyes opened. Ayeka smiled at him.  
  
"How're you feeling honey?" Wufei said sitting up wrapping his arms around her waist even more.  
  
Ayeka smiled. "Great. I think that medicine Sasami bought really helped." Wufei smiled as he and Ayeka got into a passionate kiss.  
  
The door flew open and Wufei and Ayeka were about to grab their sword/katana, which they left on both sides of the bed in case, but put it back when they realized it was Duo.  
  
"Rise and Shine love birds, its time to wake up. I'm sorry did I interrupt one of your PASSIONATE KISSES? Ha, ha, ha." Duo laughed as Akemi walked pass behind him kicking his leg.  
  
"Hey what was that for?" Duo said pouting at Akemi then he picked her up and gave her neck ride as she laughed.  
  
Ayeka kissed Wufei again before getting up to close the door so they could change.  
  
After that^  
  
Ayeka and Wufei walked out of their room and went into the kitchen to see that everyone was there. (You know the g-boys, Akemi, and Tenchi with Ryoko)  
  
Ayeka looked at them blankly blinking couple times.  
  
"How did you guys get in here? Did Akemi let you in?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"Yes she did Ayeka. Remember me?" An all too familiar voice behind Ayeka said happily. Ayeka turned around tears in her eyes.  
  
"Little Washu!" Ayeka hugged the scientific genius who had hugged back.  
  
"Hello Ayeka. I missed you too. I'm sorry Mihoshi and Kiyone aren't here but they died on patrol." Washu said sympathetically. Ayeka started to cry on to the adult size genius.  
  
"Who are these people Ayeka? Are they from the same world as Tenchi?" Wufei asked as he put a hand on the now calming down Ayeka who nodded her head.  
  
"Hmm." Heero started thinking.  
  
'Something doesn't feel right about these people. I hope they don't hurt Ayeka again. And I hope they're not evil otherwise I'd have to become the Perfect Soldier again. Hmm.' Heero groaned at the thought then sighed.  
  
  
  
End for now!  
  
Cya!!!  
  
T.D.O./S.A.N. 


	4. Something's Wrong

If you are the reviewer Empress Satori then PLEASE read the bottom when you are done reading.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Remember me?" "Little Washu!" 'Something doesn't feel right about these people. I hope they don't hurt Ayeka again. And I hope they're not evil otherwise I'd have to become the Perfect Soldier again. Hmm.'  
  
"Little Washu meet my husband Wufei. Wufei this is Little Washu." Ayeka introduced.  
  
"Very nice to meet you Mr. Chang. Do not worry Ayeka. I already met your DAUGHTER." Washu said with a tint of sadness in her eyes.  
  
"Are you alright little Washu?" Ayeka said getting worried.  
  
"Of course. Why wouldn't I be? I am the Best Scientific Genius Of The Universe aren't I?" Washu said jokingly.  
  
Ayeka nodded her head not believing her.  
  
"Ayeka breakfast is ready if you want some. How're you feeling by the way?" Sasami said from her seat. There was only enough room for 10 people to sit at the table but thanks to Heero there was enough room cause he wished to stand up against the wall.  
  
"Thank you Sasami. I'm feeling great. That medicine really worked." Ayeka said gratefully as Sasami giggled smiling at the same time.  
  
Ayeka and Wufei made their plates and sat down talking and all that.  
  
Lunch Time  
  
The group was at a park sitting by a lake under cherry blossom trees having a picnic.  
  
Ryoko and Tenchi got up and went to look around with Akemi real quick.  
  
"So you invent things Little Washu?" Quatre asked. Washu nodded her head yes.  
  
"Well of course Quatre. Ha, ha!" Washu said laughing even though Ayeka could still see the tint of sadness in Washu's eyes, but now Ayeka could hear it in Washu's voice as well.  
  
"Grr. Washu!" Ayeka yelled startling everyone. Washu looked at Ayeka knowingly and looked at the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry Ayeka. I can't tell you why I am but please you must get away. If I tell you why they'll kill Akemi." Washu said her voice very sad.  
  
Ayeka gasped as she and Wufei went wide-eyed. They got up and went the direction Tenchi and Ryoko left looking for Akemi.  
  
"What? What's going on Washu?" Trowa asked. A scream was heard.  
  
"That was Akemi. Lets go." Quatre, Duo, Heero, Trowa, and Sasami got up and left. Washu brought out her computer crying at the same time and started typing as fast as she could.  
  
Ayeka and Wufei  
  
"HELP!!! MAMA! PAPA!" Akemi's voice was heard worrying Ayeka and Wufei more and more by the second. Ayeka and Wufei had found where Akemi was. Ryoko and Tenchi weren't even being hurt. Ryoko was sitting down hugging her legs crying while Tenchi was. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok Notes for Empress Satori.  
  
What is your pen name for Fanfiction.net? I wanna read what you got.  
  
Thanks for the rating. I think u should make Ayeka have all of them. She does deserve far more than Tenchi. Tenchi, in my opinion, doesn't even deserve her. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok notes for everyone.  
  
Please review my short chapter. Thank you. Go ahead and flame If u like. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok notes for Ayeka Penor.  
  
Thank you for reviewing my chapter/story/fic whatever u wanna call it. In the meantime.  
  
For everyone.  
  
PLEASE KEEP READING AND REVIEWING. PLEASE? WITH COCONUTS ON TOP???? 


	5. Sailor Who?

"I'm sorry Ayeka. I can't tell you why I am but please you must get away. If I tell you why they'll kill Akemi." "What? What's going on Washu?" Trowa asked. A scream was heard. "That was Akemi. Lets go." "HELP!!! MAMA! PAPA!" Akemi's voice was heard worrying Ayeka and Wufei more and more by the second. Ayeka and Wufei had found where Akemi was. Ryoko and Tenchi weren't even being hurt. Ryoko was sitting down hugging her legs crying while Tenchi was. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ayeka gasped. "Tenchi?" Tenchi was smirking holding Akemi by the throat zapping some energy from her.  
  
Ayeka and Wufei were about to attack by a tiara hit Tenchi and he fell to the ground.  
  
"Stop right there in the name of love, honesty, and justice, I am Sailor Moon! You shouldn't be picking on innocent children you know. ESPECIALLY if that child's mother is my best friend!!!" A voice called from tree grabbed her tiara.  
  
The one known as Sailor moon jumped from the tree and threw something to Ayeka and smiled when Ayeka looked back. Ayeka smiled. It was a heart shaped locket with five star like points around it. 'My broach. Does this mean? Ren-ren?'  
  
"Earth angel power, transform!" Ayeka yelled out-loud.  
  
When she was done transforming she had on a fuku similar color to Sailor Saturn's only it was more purplish and her front bow was purple, near black, too. Her gloves were up to her elbow and her boots were like Saturn's but with the symbol of earth. Her tiara's oval thingy (you know the thing that in the middle of the tiaras) had ocean blue and forest green in it and instead of a regular bow on the back, unlike the other scouts, she had a flower shaped one. Her hair was still the same in exception of the part where she had a part of her hair cut short, which had grown during the transformation. She really did look pretty. She put on a mask throwing another to Sailor moon, who caught it and put it on as well.  
  
"I Sailor Earth vow to protect my princess and the innocence." Ayeka said in an angelic voice as she made her stance as a staff appeared in her hand. It looked like Saturn's only instead of a G shape it was an E shape at the top.  
  
"Sorry we're late Sailor moon." Sailor Mercury and the other inner scouts appeared and stared at Ayeka who is now known as Sailor Earth.  
  
"Tenchi." Sailor Earth said in a haunting voice. Tenchi got up and looked at her then smirked.  
  
"Who're you?" Tenchi spat.  
  
"I call upon Earth's Sphere and Gravity. Gravity attack." Ayeka pointed her staff at Tenchi as he was pulled to the ground trying to get up as best as he could with all his strength. Wufei ran to Akemi and picked her up nodding to Ayeka/Sailor Earth knowing that she was supposed to be secret identified and left with Akemi lying in his arms. The other boys with Sasami came and saw Wufei left. They looked at Sailor Earth and nodded leaving without Sasami who stayed. She was going to grab something out of her pocket but saw the other inner scouts and just stood there.  
  
"Aaah!" Tenchi screamed.  
  
"Sailor moon. May I have the honor of joining powers with you once more?" Sailor Earth asked in her calm angelic voice. (Ok listen Sailor Earth will always have a calm angelic voice unless I say otherwise.)  
  
The inner Scouts looked at Sailor moon in wonderment. Sailor moon nodded.  
  
"I Sailor Earth."  
  
"I Sailor Moon."  
  
"Princess of Earth,"  
  
"Princess of Moon,"  
  
"Megami of Earth's Sphere,"  
  
"Megami of Silver Millennium,"  
  
"Call forth the spirits of Earth,"  
  
"Call forth the spirits of the Silver Millennium,"  
  
"ATTACK WITH ALL YOUR STRENGTH!!!" Sailor Earth and Moon called out at the same time pointing their wand/staff at Tenchi destroying him for good (WOOHOO!!! TENCHI'S FINALLY DEAD! LAUGHS EVILLY HAHAHA!)  
  
Sailor Earth and Sailor Moon stared at each other and smiled as Sailor Earth jumped out of sight before the inners could say anything. Tuxedo Mask FINALLY came but nothing was there for him to help. He and the inners looked at Sailor Moon.  
  
"Who was that Sailor Moon?" 


	6. Ayeka's past

"I Sailor Earth vow to protect my princess and the innocence." "Sailor moon. May I have the honor of joining powers with you once more?" Sailor Earth asked. "Megami of Earth's Sphere," "Megami of Silver Millennium," "Call forth the spirits of Earth," "Call forth the spirits of the Silver Millennium," "ATTACK WITH ALL YOUR STRENGTH!!!" "Who was that Sailor Moon?" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
{Now}  
  
"WELL! SAILOR MOON? WHO WAS THAT???" Sailor Mars scowled at the non- response reply Sailor moon was giving. Sailor moon FINALLY snapped out of it and looked at Sailor Mars.  
  
"Huh? What did you say Mars? I wasn't paying attention." Sailor Moon looked at the now red Sailor scout.  
  
"I SAID WHO WAS THAT! NOW ANSWER US!!! And where did you get that attack? You've never used it!" Mars yelled.  
  
"How am I supposed to know? I don't who that is. And as for the attack, who knows where it came from Rei." Sailor moon said de-transforming with the others doing so as well.  
  
"You know who it was. Stop playing dumb with me!" Rei yelled.  
  
"Alright you two. That is enough! Right now we have to figure out who that new sailor scout was. Serena do you know anything, at least, about the new scout?" Ami asked.  
  
"All I know is that this new sailor scout fights either alone or with the scout of the moon. I guess in the past life I knew her in the Silver millennium, however-  
  
"However? Serena has a however? HA! However, we don't know if the new scout is the enemy or not so we'll have to keep an eye out for her." Rei cut off Serena.  
  
'Who does the heck does she think is? Earth is not an enemy. If they dare attack her next time she shows up they're all dead. Then I quit.' Serena thought.  
  
"Usako? Usako, are you even listening to me? Usako?" Darien was talking to Serena.  
  
"Uh sorry Mamo-chan. Continue what you were saying." Serena listened to Darien talk.  
  
Ayeka, Sasami, and Ryoko  
  
Went towards where Wufei and the other g-boys went with Akemi after trying to get Ryoko to go with them. They found them and Ayeka de-transformed.  
  
"Ayeka." Wufei hugged Ayeka, who (DUH!!!) hugged back, as they kissed.  
  
"Wufei. Is Akemi alright?" Ayeka moved from Wufei's embracement to Akemi's side.  
  
"She's very week right now. She just needs to rest." Quatre said as Sasami checked her pulse. Washu appeared with a tear-stained face and walked towards Akemi.  
  
"I'm sorry Aye-  
  
"Its alright Washu. I understand you were just trying to protect her." Washu smiled and was gladly returned with one from Ayeka and Wufei.  
  
"I'm sorry Ayeka. Tenchi said that if mom and I told you or anyone he'd kill her. Then he'd kill Wufei, then everybody else one by one to slowly torture you. I'M SO, SO SORRY AYEKA!!!" Ryoko started to cry again when Washu, Ayeka, and Sasami hugged her making a group hug.  
  
"Its alright Ryoko." Ayeka said as a symbol of Earth appeared on her head then disappeared.  
  
"We forgive you Washu. Besides I miss how much you'd always get us sucked into one of your inventions." Sasami said as her Juraian mark glowed on her fore head.  
  
"Yeah I do too." Ayeka said giggling. They all let go of each other and looked at each other, Ryoko and Washu's tears gone, and smiles on all their faces.  
  
"Thanks." Washu and her daughter said gratefully.  
  
They all headed back to Quatre's mansion and Washu made a lab in one of Quatre's closets for towels upstairs and in a closet near the kitchen.  
  
"How do you know her anyway Ayeka?" Duo asked.  
  
"Well." Ayeka was explaining her past.  
  
Flashback  
  
A young girl with hair cut short neck-length, bangs like Heero's, and ruby red eyes, at the age of 8 was walking down the street when she saw a little girl with blond hair put up into two buns on top of her head being attack by a monster (or in our case now. Youma). The girl ran into an alley and grabbed out broach that had a flower in the middle of a heart with five star-like points. She held it up and shouted,  
  
"Earth power, transform!"  
  
Her hair grew longer till it was ankle-length as she transformed with a purple fuku a pink flower shaped bow on the back and a plumeria flower (Hawaiian flower) in her right ear, black ankle-boots with a flower on the ankle part of each boot, Plumeria flower right on her chest (where the bow's supposed to be for the inners and outers) and elbow-length gloves that replaced her normal clothes and as a staff appeared in her hand she said calmly as a mask appeared on her face (the kind like Sailor-V), "I Sailor Earth vow to protect the innocence of Earth."  
  
Sailor Earth ran out of the alley and spun her staff as she yelled, "Tornado Cloud!"  
  
Gray clouds appeared above Tokyo and right behind the monster was a tornado sucking it in to the tornado then another voice was heard. Sailor Earth looked at who it was. It was her fellow friend Sailor Jurai. Sailor Jurai was chanting then she yelled, "Juraian Rose Whip!"  
  
Rose petals headed towards the girl that the monster was attacking, wrapped her and was pulled back by Sailor rose. Sailor Rose laid the girl on the roof and goes back to her spot to see the monster dead and turned to dust.  
  
"No worries Rose. I got it. Thanks for your help anyway." A voice behind Sailor Jurai said calmly. Sailor Jurai turned around to see Sailor Earth kneeling down by the little girl's side and smiled as she de-transformed followed by Sailor Earth, whose hair grew back to normal.  
  
"Ayeka?" the girl known as Sailor Jurai sounded sad.  
  
Ayeka looked up from the little girl to Sailor Jurai. "What's wrong Sasami?"  
  
"My family and I have to go back to Jurai which is in another dimension. Can you tell Sailor Pluto bye for me please?" Sailor Jurai/Sasami said with watery eyes.  
  
Ayeka stood up away from the little girl and opened her arms as Sasami ran into them and cried her beautiful heart out.  
  
"I'm sure she heard you Sasami. Don't worry for me. I'll be all right. And I'm sure you'll be too." Ayeka comforted Sasami hugging her.  
  
After that Sasami left and the little girl woke up. Ayeka went to her side with eyes of wonderment. The girl looked at Ayeka with her tear stained face.  
  
"Who are you?" The little girl asked.  
  
"I'm Ayeka. You are?" Ayeka asked as if she was an adult lady already.  
  
"My name is Serena. Are you the one who saved me?" Serena/the little girl asked.  
  
"Yep. But you're never to tell anyone about that understood?" Ayeka said.  
  
Serena nodded. "Where are we? Are we still in Tokyo?" Serena looked off of the building and smiled.  
  
"Do you want company walking home? In case another monster attacks?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"Yeah. Thank you." Serena said as held Serena's hand and catching her when they jumped off the building.  
  
"Don't ever do that again!" Serena yelled as Ayeka laughed.  
  
"C'mon. You must've felt SOME joy in that?" Ayeka asked looking at Serena who pouted then smiled and laughed. The two girls raced to Serena's house.  
  
At Serena's house  
  
Serena ran into the house with Ayeka, who (DUH!!!) was invited, and ran up to her room but stopped when her mother called for her. She and Ayeka went back downstairs and to Serena's mother.  
  
"Serena? Where have you been? I was so worried about you!" Serena's mother, Ikuko, dropped to her knees and hugged Serena then let go and looked at Ayeka.  
  
"Mama. I was attacked by these-  
  
"My name is Ayeka. Serena was attacked by demons known as youmas. My uh companion and I helped your daughter escape. The Youma was killed and we came back here." Ayeka explained.  
  
"But I thought you said no ones was supposed to know about that." Serena said aloud.  
  
"Yes, but your mother seems trustworthy for secrets like these and besides. It was about to slip out of your mouth while you were telling her what happened and that meant you were about to brake your promise and I can't let my new friend be caught with braking promises." Ayeka smiled giggling.  
  
Serena stuck out her tongue and smiled. "Don't worry Ayeka, your secret is safe with me." Ikuko smiled then asked, "Who are your parents Ayeka? And where are they?"  
  
Ayeka shadowed her eyes and looked down. "They're in heaven with church father. But know one knows that because I still live in my same house and sometimes my friend Trista comes over to make sure I'm all right. She is the only one that knows my parents are dead. But if anyone besides her knew then I'd be in an orphanage by now. I also have a wolf to make sure I'm all right at home and to keep me company but most the time she is at the cliffs. I am 8-years of age and I work as a mechanic right after school twice a week and get paid enough for what I need and Auntie Trista gives me money too when she visits so I can do more or get more of what I want or need. I've been living alone with the exception of Blaze, my wolf, for four years since my fourth birthday. I have good education and my teachers say I have good enough grades to go to the next grade level already. Is that all the info you need about me?" Ayeka looked up smiling, proud of her life.  
  
"Yep. That's good enough. Ayeka, if you like you are welcome here anytime you want. You girls may go now. Oh wait. What school do you go to?" Ikuko asked.  
  
"Juuban elementary ma'am." Ayeka answered.  
  
"Really? Serena's going to that same school tomorrow you know. If you're in Ms. Avalon's class then I think you better get ready for Serena." Ikuko said as Ayeka's smiled widened. Ayeka and Serena ran upstairs to play and talk.  
  
Two years later  
  
"No Ren-ren. You have to bend your legs a bit more." Ayeka was teaching Serena how to fight since couple weeks after they met and Ayeka was also training Serena to fight so Serena could fight better with Ayeka in her battles against youmas.  
  
"Um like this?" Serena bent her legs more while holding a sword Ayeka gave to her on her 8th birthday (When Ayeka and Serena met. Serena was 7 years of age still).  
  
"Yeah just like that." Ayeka said. "Now attack me."  
  
Serena attacked Ayeka nearly slicing off her arm with the sword. Ayeka landed on her butt from the hard dodging and was about to get up but Serena was pointing her sword strait at Ayeka's throat. Ayeka smiled as she put her hands up.  
  
"Very good Serena. You've mastered swords art and nearly killed me at the same time. I think you got better at it than I am. I'm not so sure if I should've even taught you this." Ayeka and smirked as Serena grinned with glimmering eyes. Serena put the sword back in its sheath, put it on the ground and started jumping.  
  
"YEAH! HA, HA!" Serena was cheering herself on while Ayeka just sat on the floor leaning backwards, her hands supporting her, and smiled at Serena's completion dance.  
  
"Well done Ren-ren." Ayeka said.  
  
"Thanks Ayeka. Are we going to train Scout style now?" Serena grabbed out a broach that had part of a moon in the middle of a heart that was given to her by Ayeka 3 weeks after Ayeka started training Serena how to fight with just her legs and Serena teaching Ayeka to fight better with hand-to-hand combat.  
  
"Why not?" Ayeka grabbed out her broach and was about to yell her transforming pass but Trista appeared in a light and said,  
  
"Ayeka-hime. Serena. I have news for you. Your transformation will be updated and you'll have more powers that are more powerful and Serena, your broach will finally make it so you'll actually be able to use the powers without Ayeka's will. I must go now. Good bye." Trista disappeared and Ayeka and Serena looked at each other grinning.  
  
"Lets try it." Serena said. "Moon angel power, transform."  
  
"Earth angel power, transform." Ayeka and Serena added a word to their transformation.  
  
Ayeka's transformation looked the same but instead of having just flower she had wings on her broach as well and.(you know what she looks like. Check last chapter.). Serena had on a white fuku with her broach, which had wings on the now fool moon of her broach, in the middle of her breasts on top of a sky blue bow and sky blue boots that went up to her knees with symbols of the moon with wings and had hair pins to hold up her buns that were shaped like angel wings. She wore a tiara with the symbol of the moon with wings around the oval thingy, which was a color of red, and a mask on to hide more identity if someone was able to tell.  
  
"I Sailor Moon,"  
  
"I Sailor Earth,"  
  
"Vow to protect the innocence of Earth." Ayeka and Serena said in a clam angelic voice together and made a fighting stance as staffs appeared in their hands.  
  
"Sailor Earth!"  
  
"Sailor Moon!"  
  
Ayeka/Sailor Earth and Serena/Sailor Moon looked at their outfits impressed. A blast flew at Ayeka almost hitting her but luckily she dodged just in time.  
  
"Whoops. Sorry Ayeka." Moon laughed nervously and helped her friend up.  
  
"I think we should train you to control you powers before we train to hit each other with our new powers." Ayeka said.  
  
2 years later  
  
"Hello Auntie Ikuko." Ayeka said walking into the house on a Saturday morning her now long hair swaying side to side as she walked.  
  
"Hello Ayeka. Are you here for Serena?" Ikuko asked.  
  
Ayeka nodded before she went upstairs to see what was taking Serena longer than usual.  
  
"Serena? Serena, wake up. C'mon." Ayeka gently shook Serena awake.  
  
"What time is it?" Serena asked sleepily.  
  
"7:15. Now c'mon. I know the scout thing is putting some pressure on you but c'mon we can't let that stop us from getting good jobs right?" Ayeka said smiling knowing how Serena felt.  
  
Serena got up took a 10 minute shower and went downstairs and left to Crown Arcade and ate over there while it was still closed since Andrew always let them. While they were there they would study for their work they predicted they'd have during that day or the next.  
  
"Okay Serena. Remember. Just imagine that the problems have to do with pizza. If you get from a B+ to an A+ then I'll take you too the zoo and take you horse-back riding." Ayeka said cheerfully even though Serena always gets either an A- or A+.  
  
"C'mon Ayeka. You know Serena can try something else now." Andrew said from the counter.  
  
"I've told her if she had another idea we'll do it." Ayeka looked with sarcastic eyes at Serena.  
  
"Okay then. You're taking me to the fair today." Serena said with determination.  
  
"Will you guys need a lift? I finally got my license." Andrew offered.  
  
"Yeah sure Andrew. Thanks." Ayeka and Serena said together and put their stuff in their brief cases before they left for school.  
  
"How is it that our best friend is in high school and we're in intermediate still? We're just as smart as him." Serena said complaining that their best friend Andrew was now 17 and while they, Ayeka and Serena, were still 12 and 13 trying to fight youmas he gets to have a time of his life getting a drivers license. "Well I hope we can take a break sometime soon."  
  
"Don't worry Serena. If you need a break then just say so and I'll take care of the youmas by myself for a while and then when you feel you can fight again you can start." Ayeka offered the break Serena wanted but Serena couldn't accept.  
  
"But If I take a break off with you the only one fighting and you don't take a brake EVER, what kind of friend does that make me? A bad one I tell you." Serena made a fake mad face and they continued to walk to their school.  
  
After school  
  
Serena squealed as she and Ayeka walked to Andrew's awaiting car. Ayeka Serena got in.  
  
"Nice car Andy." Serena said to Andrew.  
  
"Thanks. Buckle up." Andrew said driving out of the space he was in.  
  
"Try not to crash please. I can't be held responsible if Serena's injured." Ayeka said.  
  
"Hey that was not funny." Andrew said childishly as Ayeka smiled.  
  
At the fair  
  
Ayeka and Serena got out of the car as Andrew sped off to the Crown Arcade and waved good-bye till he was out of sight.  
  
"C'mon lets go." Serena was pulling Ayeka to the stage where a concert was being held but not before they got some shave ice to enjoy the place more. After that they planned to go on the rides at nighttime to make it more joyful.  
  
The concert was just about to start. The singer that was about to play was a visitor from America. The singer was Brittany Spears. The people in Tokyo had to take English classes so they could understand foreigners.  
  
Stronger than yesterday  
  
Its nothing but a mile a-  
  
  
  
Brittany Spears was cut off as a monster covered her mouth and stabbed her. Ayeka and Serena were about to run to an alley to transform but they were being pulled away from each other and when Ayeka and Serena were still close to each other Ayeka had her broach in hand already and dropped it but Serena caught it as they were being pulled away. Ayeka didn't notice that and then she was knocked out but luckily they let go of Serena as soon as they got away with Ayeka. Serena fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
Ayeka awoke in a dark room with no windows at all. She was shivering from the coldness that was held in the room. A lady walked in with a lamp in hand. Ayeka immediately turned around and got into a fighting stance.  
  
"Who are you?" Ayeka scowled at the lady.  
  
"P-please d-d-don't hurt me." The lady stuttered and Ayeka got out of her fighting stance.  
  
"Who are you and why am I here?" Ayeka asked a bit more politely.  
  
"I'm Christi Li. They brought you here to take you to another dimension." The lady/Christi Li said perfectly now.  
  
"Why do they want to do that? And who are THEY?" Ayeka asked arching an eyebrow.  
  
"I don't know. They never told me. We don't speak of their names. Please follow me." Christi said walking out the door lamp still in hand.  
  
Ayeka followed the Lady into another room with a capsule-like thing. Ayeka heard whispers in the room as if they were spirits.  
  
A lady walked out of the shadows and said, "I am Lady Tokimi. I am goddess from a different dimension. Get in the capsule or I'll have my people destroy your friend."  
  
A picture of Serena at home with her mother hugging her as they both cried. Ayeka gasped and just did as told. As soon as Ayeka laid down in the capsule a window was covering the opening making it so she doesn't get out sleeping gas was sprayed around in the capsule. Ayeka was sent to another dimension and aged back to her 3rd grade body form not remembering anything at all except of the family she is with now.  
  
"Nissan, Nissan, where are you?" a girl yelled from behind a tree, "there you are, I've been looking all over for you, where have you been?"  
  
"Right here looking at the flowers, why what's wrong Yugi?" Ayeka asked (if you don't know who Yugi is, she plays evil but friend with Sasami in Tenchi in Tokyo, in other words I don't feel like describing Yugi).  
  
"Nothings wrong, Sakuya wants you, that's all," the girl now known as Yugi said, "come on".  
  
"Kay, coming," Ayeka laughed as she raced to her house with Yugi.  
  
Yugi and Ayeka ran inside the kitchen then stopped.  
  
"Otanjoubiomedetougozaimasu (Happy Birthday)!!!" Ayeka's family and friends yelled.  
  
Ayeka smiled and went over to blow out the candles on her cake.  
  
"Happy, your 5 years-old now," Sakuya said.  
  
"Thank you Nissan (older sister) (Ayeka is older than Yugi, and Sakuya is older than Ayeka, and all three of them are sisters)," Ayeka said.  
  
"Hey!" a boy said.  
  
"You too Ani (older brother)," Ayeka said.  
  
"You'd think that when one grumbles about not being thanked another would do the same, Hmph," another boy said.  
  
"Thank you too Mitsugo, everyone," Ayeka hugged Mitsugo and stepped back took a piece of her cake.  
  
*20 minutes later*  
  
A crash was heard interrupting the laughter of Ayeka and her family and friends.  
  
A man came out of the darkness filled sky and went right in front of Ayeka.  
  
One of Ayeka's friends jumped in front of her protectively.  
  
"Ramia," Ayeka said to the protective friend.  
  
"Ayeka stay back." Ramia said.  
  
Then Mitsugo, Sakuya, Rumia (Ramia's brother), and Tenshi (Ayeka's brother, I just came up with a name) all jumped in front of Ayeka protectively while Yugi just hid behind Ayeka.  
  
10 minutes later  
  
The man now known as Azusa blasted one of his strongest attacks at Mitsugo, Sakuya, Rumia, Tenshi, and Ramia and knocked them down, knocking them out.  
  
Azusa floated over to Ayeka and Yugi. He threw Yugi into a tree knocking her out then grabbed Ayeka after knocking her out as well.  
  
In a different place  
  
Ayeka Woke up in a tank filled with water in it and wires touching her head.  
  
Azusa walked to Ayeka, who is still in the tank, and just stared at her for a moment then nodded to a soldier. The soldier flipped a switch and Ayeka started screaming for a while then stopped. Ayeka just floated there in the tank 'who am I, where do I come from, who can I trust?' Ayeka kept thinking those thoughts while she just floated there, then finally she fell asleep of exhaustion.  
  
Ayeka woke up groaning. 'Who am I, where do I come from, who can I trust?' the thoughts went through her head over and over till she heard a knock through the door.  
  
"Huh?" Ayeka said quietly.  
  
"Princess Ayeka, your father wishes to speak to you," a muffled voice said on the other side of the door.  
  
Ayeka got out of bed and opened the door. In front of was a hovering log with writing on it.  
  
"Let's go see your father Azusa your highness," the log spoke.  
  
Ayeka followed the log to her supposedly father.  
  
"Hello Ayeka, have a seat" Azusa said.  
  
"Do you know why you're in here?" he spoke again.  
  
Ayeka shook her head no.  
  
"You are so you can meet your teacher who will lead you to class once she gets here." Azusa explained.  
  
Ayeka tilted her head then a woman walked in.  
  
"Hello your highness, I am Mrs. Haruna you may call me Mrs. H.," the woman said.  
  
Ayeka forgot about all the thoughts she had in the morning.  
  
Ayeka didn't say anything she just followed Mrs. H. as she, Mrs. H., pulled Ayeka.  
  
6 hours later  
  
Ayeka ran back to her room smiling, and then she ran back and bumped into someone. It was Azusa.  
  
"Hi papa," Ayeka said.  
  
"Hello Ayeka these two ladies are your mothers, Queen Funaho, your step- mother," Azusa gestured.  
  
"And Queen Masaki, your mother," Azusa gestured to Queen Masaki.  
  
"My little Ayeka," Queen Masaki gave Ayeka a bear hug.  
  
"Hey, I can't breathe" Ayeka said trying to breathe.  
  
"Huh? Oh I'm sorry my little Ayeka, did you have fun in school today?" Queen Masaki asked.  
  
"Mm-hmm, I made a lot of friends from out of the palace, they're all very nice, and they want to teach me how to fight, and-  
  
"WHAT! You are not supposed to be making friends with those of non- royalty!" Azusa stopped Ayeka from finishing what she was going to say.  
  
"Be quiet Azusa. Go on Ayeka." Funaho said.  
  
"Ok, and there was this boy, and he wants to give me personal training, ain't that cool? I'll be kicking butt in no time!" Ayeka said.  
  
"You will not be kicking anyone's butt, do-  
  
(Azusa says the sentence ^ there)  
  
"Azusa, please do control your temper, but Ayeka he is right, you shall not be kicking anyone's butt, but you can maybe in the next two days," Funaho laughed.  
  
"Why don't you go play in the garden ok?" Funaho said.  
  
"OK! BYE!" Ayeka ran to the garden.  
  
The next day at Ayeka's school  
  
Ayeka went to recess and saw a boy.  
  
"HEY!" Ayeka ran to the boy.  
  
"Hey Princess, what's up?" the boy said.  
  
"You said you were going to train me didn't you?" Ayeka said to the boy pouting.  
  
"Yeah, your right I did so why don't we start right NOW!" the boy said as he tripped Ayeka.  
  
Ayeka did a flip in the air and kicked the boy in the arm. The boy blocked all strikes Ayeka gave him as Ayeka blocked all strikes the boy gave her.  
  
13 minutes later  
  
Ayeka and the boy were panting laying on the ground in exhaustion.  
  
"That has never happened to me before," Ayeka said panting.  
  
"What hasn't, the part where we kicked each other's butt or the part where you reacted to me when I tripped you?" the boy asked still panting as well.  
  
"Both, I've never learned how to fight before," Ayeka said.  
  
"You sure you didn't learn in the past?" the boy asked not panting anymore.  
  
"Yeah I'm sure." Ayeka said not panting anymore.  
  
"Ok, well we're not supposed to fight in school so don't tell anyone, ok?" the boy said.  
  
"WHAT!" Ayeka yelled.  
  
"Come on if you tell then you'll get in trouble too," the boy said.  
  
"Fine I won't," Ayeka promised.  
  
'RING'.  
  
"That's the bell better get going, bye," the boy said.  
  
"Bye," Ayeka said as she left to go to her class.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"Whoa! Sounds like you went through a lot. Hey wait a minute. Does that mean you're way older than Wufei?" Duo asked astonished at Ayeka's past.  
  
"Uh. I'm not quite sure. Washu?" Ayeka looked at Little Washu as a groan was heard from Akemi. Everyone turned to Akemi. Her eys fluttered open.  
  
"Mommy? Daddy?" Akemi turned her head towards Ayeka and Wufei. She got up and hugged them. They hugged her and smiled gratefully of the fact she was still alive.  
  
"Little Akemi." Ayeka started to cry for her daughter. Everyone looked at her.  
  
"What's wrong mommy? What's wrong?" Akemi was about to cry also.  
  
"I'm sorry everyone. Please do not worry. Go on without me Wufei. Please." Ayeka said sadly as she started to disappear.  
  
"MAMA!" Akemi yelled crying.  
  
"AYEKA!" Wufei tried to grab Ayeka's hand but it faded away with her.  
  
"What's going on?" Heero pointed his gun at Washu and Ryoko.  
  
Washu brought out her laptop and started typing but Sasami put a hand on her and shook her head no.  
  
"Why won't you let her help Ayeka?" Wufei said starting to cry for his lost loved one.  
  
"Brother Wufei. Please do not worry. You must understand Wufei. And Akemi. Everyone. Ayeka was part of a different dimension. With her being out of it for so long her body has disappeared. But her soul lives inside.  
  
DONE FOR NOW*DONE FOR TODAY*13 COMPUTER PAGES WORTH OF A CHAPTER* TATA! HAHAHA! ********************************{}*  
  
Note for Empress Satori.  
  
Hey! You said you had a story and only 1 chapter for it. Is the fic called: UNSEEN POWERS?  
  
If so then okay cause the title that was under was Empress*Satori and I wasn't sure if that's what you meant. If that is not your name then tell me the name of your fic and I'll try to look for it that way.  
  
Yes you may call me S.A.N. any one may. You don't even have to put the periods if it makes it easier for you.  
  
*********************  
  
Thanks for reading and reviewing. SAN/sailoraekanataku  
  
T.D.O./The Depressed One. 


	7. Rebirth

"Little Akemi." "What's wrong mommy? What's wrong?" "Go on without me Wufei. Please." "MAMA!" "AYEKA!" "Why won't you let her help Ayeka?" "Brother Wufei. Please do not worry. You must understand Wufei. And Akemi. Everyone. Ayeka was part of a different dimension. With her being out of it for so long her body has disappeared. But her soul lives inside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Brother Wufei. Please do not worry. You must understand Wufei. And Akemi. Everyone. Ayeka was part of a different dimension. With her being out of it for so long her body has disappeared. But her soul lives inside Akemi. Well, not exactly in her but, uh how should I explain this. Ayeka's soul will live on. Akemi has Ayeka's genes. That means she will be able to be a sailor scout also. Ayeka will be reborn to the age she was when people started toying with her age and life. But. She won't remember anything except for what is happening to her at the time being. She'll also only remember what happened before the attack at the fair when she and Serena were separated and will think that they were separated but they came back together a day after and the way they were separated was by splitting up. Example: She'll be reborn with a new family but this time her life won't require her having powers or at least I don't think so. I'm not to sure about that but if she doesn't have powers then it'll be like you guys. She can fight and all that but this time she'll have more of a chance to have an ordinary life. Do you get it? I hope you do." Sasami explained sighing afterwards.  
  
"At least I know she's alright." Wufei said as he stopped crying wiping away his tears. (To think Wufei would be crying. But after all Ayeka is his wife.)  
  
"But. I don't want my mommy to forget me. I don't want her to forget me." Akemi cried on to her father sobbing.  
  
"Don't worry Little Kemi. I'm sure that in truth your mommy won't forget you, any of us. She was part of our family and we welcomed her to us with opened arms. We can do it again. We will. Trust me. I'm sorry Sasami but Ryoko and me must get back to the other dimension. Please take good care of yourselves. Good Bye." Washu reassured putting a hand on Akemi's shoulder disappearing with Ryoko.  
  
Sasami sighed and said, "Okay, but you everyone. I know Washu is a genius and she knows a lot and all that but I'm sorry that what she said is not possible. It'll be as if she goes back in time only she doesn't exactly, unless she is reborn here."  
  
Everyone looked at her. Heero looked hurt at those words. Ayeka was like a sister to him. She was the only one to make him show his emotions. Everyone else looked pale but Heero and Wufei were the palest of them all.  
  
"I'm sorry." Sasami said as Akemi sobbed harder.  
  
Next day  
  
A girl around the age of 14 sat up in a bed decorated with wings and moons along with a pink background on the blanket and pillowcases. The girl yawned as she stood up to brush her knee-length purple hair. After that she went to do everything else she was supposed to except for eat breakfast. She looked at the clock. It read 5:30 A.M. The girl's eyes went wide as she realized she got up too early. She stomped out her room.  
  
"Stupid clock." The girl muttered. "Ugh" Ayeka bumped into someone. It was a little pink-headed girl.  
  
"Watch where you're going Serena!" The girl said in a rude manner. When the little girl looked up she gasped followed by her running to 'her mother's' room.  
  
The girl with purple hair looked at the little girl blankly as she just went to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
"Ayeka you are one heck of an idiot for not looking at the clock before getting dressed." The purple haired girl said to her reflection.  
  
A woman with wavy fluffy purple hair came into the bathroom with the pink- headed little girl behind her. The woman had a broom in her hand but put it down when she realized it was Ayeka. The woman smiled at Ayeka.  
  
"Hello Auntie Ikuko. Sorry I got up too early and I got dressed. I didn't know it was still five. Who is this little one?" Ayeka said to the woman returning a smile.  
  
"Ayeka. This is Rini. I'm sorry I forgot to introduce you two before. But to come to think of it you were never around when she was." Ikuko/The woman giggled.  
  
"Oh. Hello Rini." Ayeka smiled as she put out her hand for Rini to shake. Rini just stared at Ayeka in suspicion then turned her head with a 'humph.'  
  
Ayeka drew back her hand and looked at Rini weirdly. Ikuko glared at Rini then sighed and said to Ayeka, "If you want Ayeka you can wake up Serena and you two can either go to the fair, get some ice cream, or you can go to the park for now since you woke up a bit early and already got dressed."  
  
Ayeka smiled and nodded as she headed for Serena's room. Rini turned around with her jaw opened and looked at Ikuko and asked, "How come Serena gets to go to get ice cream at this hour and I don't? Especially if that girl is a complete stranger?"  
  
"Rini. Ayeka is not a stranger. Serena and I knew her since she and Serena were 7 and 8 years of age. And the reason why they get to go is because they're older and I know I can trust them and if Serena gets hurt I know Ayeka will try her best to help Serena. Now go back to bed." Ikuko said as Serena and Ayeka came down the stairs in their school uniforms and went to the bathroom. Ayeka leaned against the wall as she waited for Serena to finish brushing her teeth.  
  
Rini glared at Ayeka and just went upstairs to go to sleep. Ayeka watched her and Ikuko go. Serena came out of the bathroom and saw this. Ayeka just stared at the little girl leaving and asked Serena, "What's her problem?"  
  
"Oh don't worry. She's just a little brat. Lets go." Serena said as they left the house with their briefcases in hand.  
  
"So where do you want to go?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"Well the fair doesn't open till 6:10 for their morning openings and-  
  
"Hello Ren-ren. Are you in there? It's 6:00 right now. We can either go and spend five minutes at the park since it's right next to each other, or we can just sit in front of the thing the entire time till it opens." Ayeka said sarcastically at first.  
  
Serena sweat-dropped and just said, "We'll study for the five minutes then we'll go and get the tickets and then we can have some fun."  
  
After that was said Ayeka and Serena headed for the park.  
  
At the park for five minutes  
  
"Alright Serena. So far you've got good and correct answers. Now before we go get the tickets do your homework. I never saw you not turn in your homework or turn it in blank or worse with totally wrong answers." Ayeka said putting Serena's paperwork and a pencil in front of her.  
  
Serena quickly did it knowing what each answer was without having to think. After that she hurriedly put her work away as she went to catch up with Ayeka, who had went to get tickets while Serena was doing her 45-problem sheet of paper. Ayeka got the tickets and they walked through the fair's gates.  
  
"Alright what do you want to do first?" Ayeka asked.  
  
Serena grinned. They did 2 rides out of Serena's choice then they went and did target practicing out of Ayeka's choice and won 2 jumbo prizes of a tiger and a wolf. Then Serena tried it and won 2 jumbo prizes as well. She got a bear and a wolf. She would've gotten a bunny but they had none and she realized that they were going straight to school after the fair.  
  
After those they went through the funhouse bumping into mirrors and all that then they went to a breakfast parlor and ate. Then they'd go and do more shooting for target practicing and throwing darts at balloons winning more things. From the target practicing Ayeka won a bow and arrow. Serena won a bow and arrow too. From the Darts and Balloon booth Ayeka won a dartboard that came with darts and also won a Sailor Earth doll that was made long ago before Sailor Earth disappeared. Serena won a Sailor Moon doll and a box of darts and a package of a dartboard. Serena and Ayeka liked shooting darts and target practicing but no one else besides Amy, Andrew, the outers, Ayeka and Ikuko knew about Serena liking target practice and shooting arrows.  
  
After their fun Ayeka and Serena left the fair to their school with 4 bags each. 2 with very large dolls, 1 with the bow and arrow, and one with the small sailor dolls that were put with the Darts and dartboard.  
  
When Ayeka and Serena reached the school they were early and when they walked in people would gawk at the sight of Serena.  
  
"Oh my gosh. Is that Serena? She's early than usual." A girl said to another person next to her. Ayeka heard all this as well as Serena who was grinning at all their comments of surprise. Ayeka looked at Serena and sighed.  
  
'You really did act differently around them didn't you?' Ayeka said telepathically to Serena whose grin went wider Ayeka sighed again and was about to say something but they stopped at the classroom door and just left it alone. Once the door opened everyone in the classroom stared at Serena as she and Ayeka walked in and to their seats.  
  
"Serena?" A girl with red hair and blue eyes asked (Is that her hair and eye color?).  
  
"Hey molly." Serena said as she put her stuff down under the desk.  
  
"What's up with the bags?" Molly asked.  
  
"Oh Ayeka and I went to the fair this morning. Oh yeah. Ayeka this is my friend Molly. Molly? Ayeka." Serena introduced.  
  
"Hi nice to meet you. The fair must explain why Serena's here so early." Molly said as everyone else agreed with her.  
  
"What do you mean? Serena always. Uh. Oh now I know what you mean." Ayeka played along cause Serena signaled her to.  
  
"Well it's nice to see her here early and not getting a detention for it for once." At this Ayeka looked at Serena and smirked.  
  
'Looks like Ren-ren went a bit too far with this.' Ayeka thought mentally laughing for Serena's stupidity of not being who she was at least a little.  
  
Ms. Haruna walked in and everyone quieted. She put her stuff down as the bell rang. She turned around and said, "Alright class when I call your name come up and stack your homework. Molly." Ms. Haruna called everyone's name including Ayeka's as if she were there more than just that day. "Serena Tsukino. Probably not here." Ms. Haruna muttered under her breath but Serena walked up to gave her the homework Serena was assigned.  
  
Ms. Haruna looked at Serena in shock fainting afterwards. The principle had said that because their teacher fainted and they couldn't get a sub the class of Ms. Haruna had the school day off but they still had to do the work they were going to do that day and return that day or the next.  
  
Serena, Ayeka, Melvin, and Molly were at the park studying under a tree near the lake.  
  
"I wonder if you got any of your answers correct for last night's homework assignment Serena. Though I doubt it very much." Melvin laughed.  
  
Serena glared at him and sighed before saying, "Why does everyone have to make fun of me? The only person that doesn't make fun of me in that way is Ayeka, Amy, and Molly. Not to mention Andrew." Serena said pretending she was going to cry.  
  
Ayeka giggled and said like a Hawaiian, "No worries cuz (cousin). You know you have friends so stop worrying."  
  
Serena smiled thanks as they went to Crown Arcade and finished their work for the day and the supposedly homework that was assigned for that night. Ayeka and Melvin were the smartest out of the four but the difference was that Ayeka wasn't as annoying the way she explained things unlike Melvin.  
  
Andrew walked to the table Ayeka, Serena, Melvin, and Molly were at and sat down in a chair that he grabbed at the head of the table and smiled chatting with them while he was on brake.  
  
"Rest of the day off huh? What are you going to do the rest of the day then?" Andrew asked.  
  
"I don't know. Hey how bout we to the circus. I heard they came just yesterday. You want to go?" Molly suggested. Serena and nodded while Melvin just smiled his yes.  
  
"Okay then. Well I'm back on duty anyway. CYA!!!" Andrew said as the four others left for the circus while he went to tend to customers.  
  
At the circus  
  
"Wow first row. But there's barely much people here." Serena said dumbly.  
  
"Well of course Serena. It's a school day. We're able to be here because are class was canceled." Molly said as they sat down as the show started.  
  
Four other men came in with two girls. One looked to be a Teen and the other still a child. They sat down right behind Ayeka and the other three. One of the men looked at Ayeka. Ayeka turned her head to see who was behind her and her friends. It was a man with Platinum Blond hair and Blue eyes.  
  
"Quatre?" Ayeka whispered a name she didn't even know as she turned to face the show again.  
  
The blond turned towards the other men and girls next to him. He said, "She's here." Another man looked at Ayeka and smiled along with the other people that were there.  
  
A man part of the show came out and bowed to the few people that were there and looked at Ayeka for a second then smiled as he went to where a board was. Then a woman came out with some knives making Ayeka smirk.  
  
"Hey you think she's going to throw those knives at him Ayeka?" Molly asked Ayeka.  
  
"Oh yeah. But I don't think he's the type that'll even flinch for such a thing." Ayeka's smirk grew wider.  
  
"What're you thinking Ayeka? You're not going to see if they can throw it at you are you?" Melvin asked. Serena and Ayeka laughed.  
  
"No Melvin. She's just thinking about this morning when this guy attacked this woman throwing knives at her trying to get her but missed every throw. Ha, ha!" Serena laughed a little as Ayeka's smirk went away while the woman threw her knives. Really at the moment they were supposed to be practicing and then after everyone's done with school and work the show started.  
  
"Sorry if it's not exactly entertaining but we didn't expect any audience till everyone was done with school." The woman said sighing to the Ayeka and her friends.  
  
"That's okay lady. Our class was canceled cause of teacher problems." Ayeka said.  
  
Couple of animals, tiger and wolf, came out from the behind the curtains. Molly got a little scared of the animals and said, "Maybe sitting in the first row was a bad idea."  
  
"Don't worry. As long as the animals don't go out of our sight they're perfect- huh?" The woman watched the two animals head towards Ayeka. They sat in front of her as she smiled and sat forward and started petting them. Molly, Melvin, and the men behind Ayeka were surprised along with the little girl.  
  
"Hello Blaze." Ayeka kept petting the wolf as the tiger moved to Serena and nudged her. Serena petted him as she said, "Hey White Blaze. I missed you so much. Where were you two?"  
  
The woman and the man that were performing looked at them strangely. "What're you talking about? Those animals were raised by us." The woman said.  
  
"No they weren't. You must have you're animals mixed up. Blaze and White Blaze have been with me my entire life and started watching over Serena too since she was seven-years of age." Ayeka said calmly still petting the wolf.  
  
"Yeah. Blaze and White Blaze would always watch over us. Especially Ayeka." Serena said smirking.  
  
"WHAT! Just exactly what is that supposed to mean meatball head?" Ayeka glared at the now frowning Serena.  
  
"Baka!" Serena.  
  
"Bakatate!" Ayeka.  
  
"Weakling!" Serena smirks.  
  
"Grr. Pig kissing-no-good-rotten-sweets-stealing-Scout-wannabe! Ugh. Aaah!" Ayeka screamed as someone threw her to the other side of the room. The man caught her.  
  
"Ayeka!" A man with black hair, one of the men that had sat behind her, yelled.  
  
Ayeka looked back where she was. Molly and Melvin were knocked out and she knew she could trust the people there for some reason. So.  
  
"Earth angel power!" Ayeka said but nothing happened. She gasped and looked in her pockets and found that her broach was missing.  
  
"What's wrong Ayeka?" Serena asked from her spot.  
  
"I can't find my broach." Ayeka said then she sighed, "Oh well. Guess I'll have to fight evil with bare hands."  
  
"Alright. Super moon Crises Power!" Serena transformed into Super Sailor moon knowing that Ayeka trusted the other people there.  
  
The little girl took something out of her pocket and looked at it. It was the broach Ayeka was talking about. Someone from above jumped right in front of Ayeka throwing something at her but Ayeka luckily dodged it. Serena/Sailor Moon threw her tiara at the attacker but missed even when it came back to her. The attacker introduced himself as 'Death'.  
  
The little girl looked at the teen that looked back at her. She nodded as she said, "Okay Akemi. Find the words you think you want to use to transform. Jurai power!" the teen girl shouted as she transformed into Sailor Jurai. She had on a blue fuku similar to Sailor Earth's but her broach had a Tree instead of a planet with/without wings and she didn't have any bows except for the red one on her chest, she also had reddish- pinkish ankle-boots and her hair was cut a bit and pulled back in to one ponytail with two braids.  
  
"Earth's Angel's Heir Power! Transform!" The little girl/Akemi shouted as she transformed. She wore the same thing and the same way Ayeka wore with the exception of the symbols which were now angels with wings, along with the broach's symbol, and the crescent E next to the angels and instead of her having long hair it stayed the same just it had black streaks and when she made her stance, saying, "I Sailor Angel vow to protect the innocence of Earth and carry out my mother's wishes of protecting the princess", the Earth Staff appeared in her hand and when it did the E part of the staff that represented Earth turned into an orb that looked somewhat like Earth from far away in the middle of a lower cased E. Akemi jumped to Ayeka's side and held up her staff in front of her.  
  
Ayeka looked at Sailor Angel/Akemi then at the broach and gasped. "Heavenly death clouds!" Sailor Angel yelled as she waved her staff and pointed it to the attacker killing it.  
  
Ayeka looked at the girl and smiled. "HELLO. How did you get that broach?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"My mommy gave it to me." Sailor Angel said with delight tears welling up in her eyes. Ayeka looked at her in wonderment and kneeled down hugging the girl.  
  
"It's okay young one. Did she die? What is your Sailor name?" Ayeka asked calmly.  
  
"She sorta did. I'll be called Sailor Angel in the name of Earth." Akemi cried onto Ayeka's shoulder. The man with black hair walked up to her and Sailor Angel.  
  
"In the name of Earth? But. There's only- huh? Who was your mother Sailor Angel?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"You were. Then you died-  
  
"And I was reborn to the age I was toyed with and because I my age was toyed with as well as having the power to reborn is in my blood until it is my time. Hmm. I'm sorry that your mother died but I'm not ready to be a mother yet. But you can, however, hang out with us if you want and I'll try to act as a mother when it is necessary to but other than when you need a mother you can just hang out with us. Ok?" Ayeka looked at the child that smiled at her. Sailor Angel hugged Ayeka tightly as her father knelt down and tapped Sailor Angel's shoulder, "Akemi."  
  
"Ayeka." The man whispered when he knelt down. Ayeka and Akemi looked at him.  
  
"Yes daddy?" Akemi asked.  
  
"We have to go." He said.  
  
"Um. Okay. Do I still call you mom or Ayeka?" Akemi looked back Ayeka.  
  
"You can call me Ayeka. But if you want when no one else is around you can call me mom." Ayeka smiled at Akemi.  
  
"Okay Mama. This is Papa." Akemi introduced.  
  
"I'm guessing before She died you were her husband?" Ayeka questioned the black haired man that nodded and smiled. "Hmm. Alright, Akemi?" Akemi nodded. "I'll meet you at the park on Saturday okay?" Akemi smiled.  
  
"This feels kind of weird introducing myself to someone I already knew but any way my name is Quatre. This is Heero, Duo, the man performing is Trowa, and the man that was the Ayeka we know is Wufei. And the woman is Trowa's sister, whom Ayeka never met, Catherine. And do you remember Sasami?" The blond man asked.  
  
"Sammi. You've grown. Will the Sasami I know be fighting with me at the last age she was in this life?" Ayeka asked the now GROWN Sasami.  
  
"Not exactly. Remember I moved to someplace else." Sasami said sadly as she went to hug Ayeka. "I missed you so much back then." Sasami cried onto Ayeka.  
  
"And what. You didn't miss me just before now?" Ayeka laughed as she hugged and let go of Sasami. Sasami punched Ayeka's shoulder.  
  
"You old hag." Sasami joked.  
  
"Nerd." Ayeka.  
  
"Baka." Sasami.  
  
"Geek." Ayeka.  
  
"Freak." Sasami.  
  
"Witch." Ayeka.  
  
"Huh?" Sasami.  
  
"Ha! You owe me Pizza!" Ayeka cheered in triumph.  
  
"Aw man!" Sasami hit her head as Ayeka laughed. Ayeka hugged all of them before Sailor Moon and the other two Sailor Scouts de-transformed. The broach that was formally used by Ayeka but now Akemi turned back to what it was and another broach appeared in Akemi's hand. It was the same broach that Ayeka's broach turned into when she used it. Akemi gave back Ayeka's broach and put hers in her pocket after Ayeka said, "Never lose it and don't let anyone know that you are a sailor scout. Understood?" Akemi nodded.  
  
After that Ayeka and Serena went to wake up Molly and Melvin leaving right after that.  
  
"Hey Ayeka. What happened to us back there?" Molly asked as she, Melvin, Ayeka, and Serena walked towards the park.  
  
"You two fainted when you saw the tiger and wolf were nearing us." Ayeka lied.  
  
"Oh well." Melvin sighed.  
  
'Nice lie, I can't believe they don't remember having to want to pet them when they saw you petting Blaze and Whit Blaze.' Serena telepathically laughed with Ayeka. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	8. AYEKA!

{Rebirth} "Ayeka was part of a different dimension. With her being out of it for so long her body has disappeared. Ayeka's soul will live on. Akemi has Ayeka's genes. That means she will be able to be a sailor scout also. She won't remember anything except for what is happening to her at the time being. She'll also only remember what happened before the attack at the fair when she and Serena were separated and will think that they were separated but they came back together a day after and the way they were separated was by splitting up." "Hello Auntie Ikuko." "Ayeka. This is Rini." "If you want Ayeka you can wake up Serena and you two can either go to the fair, get some ice cream, or you can go to the park" "Serena?" "Hey molly." "Quatre?"  
  
{Now}  
  
"See ya Molly. Bye Melvin." Ayeka waved her hand to the two along with Serena.  
  
"What time is it Ayeka?" Serena asked.  
  
"School's over. Do you have to go somewhere?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"What time is it? Yes I do." Serena answered.  
  
"Almost 4:00." Ayeka looked at her watch then at a pale Serena.  
  
"Aaah! Rei is going to kill me! Sorry Aya! I have to go to a meeting. I'll see you later, k? BYE!" Serena yelled to Ayeka running down the street and waving her hand at the same time. Ayeka looked at her go blankly tilting her head.  
  
"Um. Okay." Ayeka whispered as she headed the opposite direction Serena went in. Ayeka turned around the corner walking pass four houses stopping at the next one. She turned to look at it. It was the house she used to live in. That house, HER house, the one that'll be knocked down in a few days. Ayeka sighed and remembered the day she met Serena and Sasami/Sammi and how they'd go to her house to play and stuff.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Aya! Help me make this doll?" Sammi held out a piece of material.  
  
"Okay." Ayeka took it and sat down helping.  
  
Flashback2  
  
"Serena? Serena? Where are you, you brat?" Ayeka pouted.  
  
"BOO!" Serena jumped out scaring Ayeka laughing while Ayeka glared at her.  
  
End Of Flashback  
  
A tear slid down her eye remembering that this exact house was the one she and her friends Serena and Sammi would normally call their PLAY HOME.  
  
"I'll miss home. At least Auntie Ikuko let me stay with her. Hmm." Ayeka smiled and went back to her new home at Serena's place.  
  
Ayeka walked inside seeing Ikuko cooking. Ikuko smiled then looked around to make sure Sammy wasn't around, the father wasn't cause he was still at work, and asked, "Where's Serena? Is she at one of those sailor meetings again?" Ayeka nodded her head taking her shoes off.  
  
"I don't see why they have meetings when it's not needed at the time. They could at least let her have a day off for meetings. Don't you think? I know Amy treats Serena well but those other girls. Their okay but the worse one is that Rei girl. I've seen the way she treats Serena but we haven't exactly introduced each other or anything like that." Ayeka sighed then groaned as she moved to sit on the table.  
  
Rini who had been listening to this, cause she was walking down the hall to get something but stopped to listen, gasped.  
  
"Yes I think so too, but the other girls or good. If Rei could control her temper I think she'd be okay just like the rest of the girls." Ikuko said.  
  
"Yeah I know. That Lita girl is actually kind of cool. I like her attitude when it comes to fighting. And Mina, she has good amount of care but then again she does know how to not care. They're cool. They all have good hearts I know they do but they need to stop trying to make Serena someone she's not. If Serena was princess in the past doesn't mean she has to act like one with her new life. Serena has been reborn and that's all there is to it. She was reborn and was given a new life, but yet they don't get it. Serena may still have a royal bloodline and may be an heir to the moon kingdom but it doesn't mean she has to be what THEY want her to be. I'm just glad that the outers and Amy don't try to make Serena someone else." Ayeka shook her head sighing.  
  
"Yes. You're right Aya. I feel something-  
  
"Someone's in danger. Serena!" Ayeka ran out the door.  
  
Rini ran towards her room trying to not make any noise. She transformed into Sailor Mini Moon and jumped out of her window.  
  
Ayeka =========  
  
Ayeka ran towards Rei's temple and up the stairs stopping at the last step. She looked to see what was going on. Sailor Moon and the other inners along with a guy in a tux were being attacked by a youma and couldn't get out of whatever it was the youma was using to choke the inners.  
  
Someone leaped to the fight and said, "Spiral Sugar Heart!" It was Sailor Mini Moon. (I'm sorry. All of a sudden I've forgotten peoples attacks and the name of Rei's temple. I'm really sorry.) Sailor Mini Moon's attack didn't do anything so she tried to call Pegasus with her Twinkle (was it tinkle or twinkle) Bell but for some reason it didn't work really. So Ayeka took out her broach and was about to transform when she saw Akemi and Sasami coming towards her. She nodded to them and yelled with Akemi, "Earth Angel Power! Transform!" They transformed like Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon did in Sailor Moon Super S series and did their little stance making their staffs appear.  
  
"Jurai Power! Transform!" Sasami yelled and transformed. The three looked at each other and nodded as the leaped up to the top.  
  
"Tsunami!" Sailor Earth.  
  
"Juraian leaf chain!" Sailor Jurai.  
  
"Heavenly Death Clouds!" Sailor Angel.  
  
Sailor Earth's tsunami wiped out the youma and Sailor Jurai's leaf chain grabbed at the inner scouts and pulled them towards Sailor Jurai. Sailor Angel's Death Clouds took away a lot of her energy as it only made the youma half way to death. Sailor Angel nearly fell unconscious but luckily she was able to stay up for now.  
  
"Pluto Deadly Scream!"  
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!"  
  
"Uranus World Shaking!"  
  
"Silence glaive!"  
  
The attacks hit the youma killing it for sure. The four that called out the attacks leaped to the ground and walked towards the other scouts.  
  
"Are you alright Sailor Moon?" Sailor Earth asked.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks Earth angel." Sailor moon answered smiling.  
  
"Sailor Earth! Sailor Jurai!" One of the three called out.  
  
"Sailor Saturn! Sailor URANUS!!!" Sailor Earth and Sailor Jurai jumped up and hugged the two outer scouts that hugged back.  
  
"Seeing as I was also one of the people who cared for you, how come I don't get a hug?" Another one of the girls asked.  
  
"Sailor Pluto! Sailor Neptune! I missed you so much!" Sailor Earth and Sailor Jurai hugged the other two people that hugged them back.  
  
"Sailor Moon! I thought you said you didn't know who they were!" Sailor mars yelled.  
  
"Calm down Rei! Even I knew who they were." Sailor Mercury said as she de- transformed along with Sailor Earth, Jurai, Moon, and the outers. Seeing that Sailor Mercury and outers along with Sailor Moon trusted the 'newcomers' Sailor Venus and Jupiter along with Tuxedo mask de-transformed also.  
  
"WHAT!" Sailor Mars yelled in fury de-transforming.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us Usako?" Tuxedo mask asked.  
  
"Because there was no need to at the time." Serena answered.  
  
"Setsuna-mama? Haruka-papa? Michi-mama? Do the honors please?" Ayeka said as they nodded.  
  
"To put it into short terms, When Ayeka and Serena were little. And so during the time Ayeka was little Haruka, Michiru, and myself would take care of her. And the fact that she was an orphan is because of a criminal that killed Ayeka's parents. Her parents in the past time, though, were just as powerful as Saturn and Serenity put together. Ayeka in the past life was not Darien's sister for he was adopted. She on the other hand was a real heir to earth but her father was greedy and wanted power so he adopted a child he knew would like Serenity and had them marry. Hotaru, though, was still as young as Ayeka so in other words she knew Ayeka also." Setsuna let this new information sink into the others.  
  
The inners, with the exception of Amy, along with Darien were in shock. Serena smirked at this making them go into more shock cause they've never seen her smirk, EVER! Rini looked at Ayeka and for once smiled at her.  
  
"So you're the Earth Angel mommy talks about all the time in the future when she puts me to bed? Cool!" Rini smile got bigger.  
  
"I guess so since you said Earth Angel. You get suspicious of people TOO easily little girl." Ayeka said crossing her arms.  
  
"What'd you expect? You were never around before the time. And I'm not a little girl." Rini said.  
  
"What do you mean? I've been there EVERYDAY since I was 8 years old you little brat!" Ayeka argued.  
  
"AYEKA!"  
  
"MOMMY!"  
  
"What? Huh? Oh yeah. I'm sorry Akemi. I can't believe I forgot. Setsuna can you please explain that?" Ayeka asked as she hugged Akemi who was nearly to tears.  
  
"Well." Setsuna finished explaining as a voice was heard.  
  
"Akemi! Akemi!" Voices were calling out as people were coming up to the temple.  
  
"Daddy! Uncle Duo!" Akemi called as she ran up to hug her father.  
  
"Where were you munchkin?" Duo asked concern on his face.  
  
"Sorry Wufei. There was an attack here. Please forgive her. It's-  
  
"I understand Ayeka." Wufei said carrying the now asleep Akemi nodding his head. (Man does Akemi fall asleep fast or what?) Ayeka smiled.  
  
'I don't blame the one from back then for liking him. He's sweet and kind and- WHAT THE HECK AM I THINKING?????' Ayeka thought.  
  
"It was nice seeing you again Aya. Bye." Sasami walked over to Wufei taking Akemi from him and left with the other boys that were looking for her and Akemi, except Wufei who took a moment to look at Ayeka and smiled before he left.  
  
"I love you Ayeka. Take care." Ayeka heard Wufei say under his breath before he left. The others heard it also and looked at Ayeka. She was about to cry. Hotaru hugged Ayeka and said, "Don't worry, when you get your memories back-  
  
"But, I already remember. Why does my life have to be cursed so much Sister Hotaru? Why?" Ayeka cried as she backed up couple feet.  
  
"If you remember then why don't you go for him? He was after all your husband." Hotaru said.  
  
"Because he is still way older than me and he married the Ayeka that. was. toyed with before. I'm not real. Am I?" Ayeka looked up at Hotaru tears in her now dark eyes that looked as if it had no life and fell to her knees as she was about to fall forward but Hotaru caught her.  
  
"Ayeka? Ayeka?" Hotaru tried to shake her awake but Ayeka was fading away until she was gone. Hotaru looked at her now empty hands still in the position it was when they were holding Ayeka. Tears slid down her cheeks as she and Serena cried. Haruka punched the floor in anger and Michiru knelt down to Haruka tears in her eyes as Setsuna just stood there clenching her teeth forming a fist with her hand as tears were forming in her eyes. She tried not to let them go down her cheek but it happened anyway.  
  
"Ayeka!"  
  
Check back. I'm making another chapter. The fic isn't over yet. Please Read and Review. 


	9. Huh?

"Aaah! Rei is going to kill me! Sorry Aya! I have to go to a meeting. I'll see you later, k? BYE!" "Tsunami!" Sailor Earth. "Juraian leaf chain!" "Heavenly Death Clouds!" "Pluto Deadly Scream!" "Neptune Deep Submerge!" "Uranus World Shaking!" "Silence glaive!" "Daddy! Uncle Duo!" "Sorry Wufei. There was an attack here. Please forgive her. It's- Ayeka was fading away.  
  
{Now}  
  
Ayeka woke up in a tube (how many times will that happen to her I wonder. Hmm) AGAIN for what, the third, fourth time? She was in that same tube she was in when she was taken away from Serena on that night of the fair when she met the lady Christi Li, the one from chapter 6.  
  
Ayeka tried to see what was happening on the other side of the tube but couldn't see because of the water making her vision blurry. She could only see blurry figures that looked like they were fighting or something. Ayeka looked at her arms. They were strapped to the tube with wires in her arms then suddenly the glass part of the tube broke as she braced herself for the upcoming impact as the glass shattered on to her body. She heard a woman screaming as she to rip the wires/cords out of her arms. She stood up and looked around to see what was going on. The woman known as Christi Li was hiding by the tube Ayeka was standing in. Ayeka got out of the tube and knelt beside her and looked her in the eye.  
  
Ayeka smiled as she said, "Christi right?" The woman nodded, her body trembling with fear. Ayeka looked around. Another woman was fighting a teen looking girl. Ayeka looked back at Christi and asked, "What's going on?"  
  
"We were attacked by Sailor Moon and another lady whom claimed to be Sailor Earth. She also said she was the mother of Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon said for Lady Tokimi to give you back or else and Lady Tokimi refused so I took advantage of distracting her so Sailor Moon could attack and they've been fighting since. I'm sorry you had to be brought here." Christi said still trembling with a great deal of fear.  
  
Ayeka put a reassuring hand on Christi's shoulder and smiled making the woman calm her trembling a bit. Then Ayeka stood up and jumped at the lady fighting Sailor Moon punching her in the gut.  
  
"That's for messing with my friend, Lady Tokimi! That is your name right!" Ayeka said as Tokimi held her stomach when Ayeka kicked Tokimi across the room and grabbed a nearby sword stabbing her with it making the woman scream in pain as blood came out of her. Ayeka took the sword out of Tokimi's body and stabbed again continuing to do this for about five times in different areas; The arm, head, heart, legs, and throat making sure Tokimi was dead in the name of her living soul.  
  
Ayeka ran over to Sailor Moon, who was kneeling by the one that claimed to be Sailor Earth. "Are you alright Sailor Moon? Auntie?" Ayeka asked. Sailor Moon looked at Ayeka and smiled. She flung herself onto Ayeka and cried as Ayeka hugged the girl. The one who claimed to be Sailor Earth stood up from the ground and smiled at Ayeka. She took something out of her pocket and gave it to Ayeka, who was still holding the crying Sailor Moon. Ayeka took it and looked at it gratefully then at Sailor Moon's mother.  
  
"Thank you Auntie Ikuko. It's okay Serena. I'm here." Ayeka said as she let go of Serena and walked over to Christi Li. "Christi Li?"  
  
"Y-yes?"  
  
"Would you like to come with us into our realm and start over with a new life?" Ayeka asked. Christi nodded her head smiling as she, Ayeka, Sailor Moon and her mom quickly appeared in an alley. Christi Li looked around blinking and realizing that they were in the realm she had taken Ayeka from. Christi turned around to face Ayeka and smiled.  
  
"Thank you kind one. Good-bye!" Christi said as she ran out of the alley waving good-bye.  
  
Sailor Moon de-transformed and smiled at her mother and Ayeka as they walked out of the alleyway bumping into five boys, well actually Ayeka did the bumping and falling getting caught by one of the boys holding his arm to make sure she doesn't fall anymore than she already has. Ayeka looked at the boy that caught her.  
  
"Are you alright?" the boy with Ayeka still in his arms asked.  
  
Ayeka nodded very slowly staring him in the eye. The boy helped Ayeka balance herself and let go of her. Ayeka was still holding his arm then let go staring at him still. The other boys looked at the boy that caught Ayeka weirdly and then looked at Ayeka.  
  
"Sorry for bumping into you. My name is." Ayeka trailed off from her slow talking then Serena/Sailor Moon spoke realizing Ayeka was too busy staring at the boy.  
  
"Sorry. My name is Serena Tsukino and this is Ayeka Tanaka. And this is my mother Ikuko Tsukino. I think my friend here likes your friend." Serena smirked as Ayeka snapped out of her trance and turned around to Serena and glared.  
  
"I DO NOT! AND AREN'T YOU THE ONE WHO WAS STARING AT THAT ONE WHEN I BUMPED INTO THEM??????" Ayeka yelled making Serena blush as Ayeka smirked from Serena's reaction.  
  
"I'm Duo Maxwell. This is Quatre R. Winner, Trowa Barton, Heero Yuy, and the one Ayeka bumped into is Wufei Chang. You know what? I think they do like each other. Wufei's never asked a woman if she was all right. Ha, ha." One of the other boys introduced smiling.  
  
"What!" The boy that caught Ayeka, now known as Wufei, glared at the boy who introduced them all.  
  
"Grr. Never mind! No point wasting time. Come on Serena. Lets go Auntie." Ayeka said as they left with Ikuko waving bye. Wufei stared at Ayeka's leaving figure smiling.  
  
"See. You do like her Wufei." Duo said smiling at the reaction of Wufei blushing a little still staring at Ayeka's fading figure. Duo looked at the one known as Heero Yuy and grinned. "You like that Serena girl don't you?"  
  
Heero glared at Duo and walked they started walking down the street.  
  
Ayeka and Serena, plus Ikuko  
  
"Well Ayeka. If you don't like Wufei then why were you staring at him the way you were?" Ikuko asked in a seventeen's voice.  
  
"When I was in that tube. I saw him and those other boys. I even saw these girls and another guy along with other people. It was so freaky. At some point I was 720 years old but I still looked very young all because of this tree and water. Hmm. But other than that, he is kinda cute." Ayeka giggled.  
  
"Well. Looks like our Ayeka has finally let herself in the boy hunting club." Serena said laughing as Ayeka ran after her a bit mad for what Serena said, but then again she was only mad for a couple of seconds. She could never be mad at Ayeka for more than 3 minutes, even though she tried. Ikuko just watched them go and took a turn into the walkway of her home. Ayeka and Serena were just running off somewhere ending up at Cherry Hill temple.  
  
Ayeka stopped chasing Serena and stopped to take a breath along with Serena. Five girls and two cats were standing in front of them staring at them. One had blonde hair like Serena's only a little tad bit darker with blue eyes and a red bow to hold her hair up. Minako was her name. The next person was the same age as Mina, 14, and had blue hair and blue eyes. Ami. The next was of an age of 8 with pink hair and red eyes like Ayeka's and a hairstyle similar to Serena's only it was pointier. Rini. The next person had brown hair pulled back into a ponytail on top of her head with green eyes (right?), her name was/is Lita. The last one was Rei. Rei had black raven hair and black eyes (sometimes I'd think they look a little purple). One cat had purple fur and red eyes while the other with white fur and blue eyes.  
  
"Hi.guys." Serena said panting.  
  
"Where have you been Serena? You're late again!" Rei yelled. "And who is this that you brought? You know this is a private meeting!"  
  
"Rei. She was chasing me for crying out loud! And EXCUSE ME! This is my friend! She needed help and I just rescued her from a Lady Tokimi! So shut up." Serena glared back at Rei.  
  
Everyone looked at Ayeka. She was glaring at Rei for yelling at Serena.  
  
"Whoa! For once Serena's not late because of a detention! Way to-  
  
"Actually lita, I skipped detention and went to get her. Hehe." Serena said scratching the back of her head. Lita dropped her head taking back everything she just said.  
  
"Why didn't you call us or anything Serena? We could've helped you!" Rei asked.  
  
"Rei. You don't have to worry about Serena for now. She can take care of herself. After all she is a sailor scout right?" Ami budded in winking at the grinning Serena and Ayeka.  
  
"AMI! You're not supposed to-  
  
"Don't worry girls. I won't tell anyone. I have my own reasons not to." Ayeka said.  
  
"And what reasons are those?" Rei asked bitterly.  
  
"I can't tell." Ayeka said in a British accent making Serena and Ami giggle a bit.  
  
"Grr. FINE! Lets go Serena!" Rei said pulling the struggling Serena into one of the rooms of the temple. Ayeka glared at Rei with fiery in her eyes fury striking at her. Ayeka jumped to Rei and punched her to the ground. Lita was about to say something but Ami put a hand over her mouth confusing everyone but Ayeka and Serena.  
  
"You have no right to be doing this to Serena. Serena may be a sailor scout but that doesn't mean have any right at all to be touching her or forcing her to do something against her own fee will." Ayeka said calmly looking at Serena now, "Are you all right?" Ayeka asked.  
  
Serena nodded then smiled, "Thanks Ayeka. I'll meet you at home later on, ok?" Ayeka nodded and turned to leave. Rei got up furious.  
  
"Lets go now!" Rei said as she walked into the room with everyone following right behind her. Lita then understood that it was good to let Ayeka punch Rei. Ayeka was right Rei had no right to touch Serena or anything like that just because Serena was a sailor scout.  
  
'I think Rei is taking too much advantage of being a sailor scout.' Lita thought as she sat down in front of a table.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's all for now!  
  
S.A.N.2/SailorAekaNataku2  
  
Also known as  
  
H.T.B.A.W.F./Happy To Be Alive With Friends!  
  
I am no longer going to be called T.D.O.  
  
I don't know why I felt all those things I said I did in my fic 'My poems and diary like thingy' on chapter 2 but after what the reviewers had said about it, I'll leave it there but I won't do what I asked someone to do and I will try to think positive.  
  
I'm sorry CrystalHorse72 about your friend.  
  
Well.  
  
CYA!!! 


	10. Radio News!

After Ayeka left she went to the Crown Arcade to see Andrew. Andrew froze in the middle of his working when he saw Ayeka walk in. Ayeka saw him and walked around the counter and in front of him.  
  
"Hey Andy! Andy? What's wrong? And-  
  
"Nothing's wrong Ayeka! I haven't seen you in a long time. That's all. Where have you been? Are you okay? I never thought you'd leave without saying good-bye to me, or even SERENA! When did-  
  
"No need to panic Andrew! Calm down." Ayeka said.  
  
"Hey Andrew. Whose this?" A man asked from the other side of the counter.  
  
"Uh. Oh yeah! Darien this is Ayeka. Ayeka? Darien." Andrew introduced.  
  
'This guy has a weird vibe coming within.' Ayeka stared then bowed slightly, "It's nice to meet one of Andrew's friends."  
  
"Ayeka. Darien is Serena's boyfriend. Have you finally come to your senses and thought of getting one yourself?" Andrew asked receiving a punch in the shoulder from Ayeka.  
  
"Hush up Andrew! Well then. If your Serena's boyfriend I want you to take great care of her or I will kill you. Understand?" Ayeka glared at Darien till he nodded.  
  
"Hey Ayeka!" Duo said walking towards Ayeka with the other boys he was with when he met her.  
  
"Hey you guys." Ayeka walked to Duo and the boys/guys/men.  
  
"So what? You and Wufei planning on going on a date sometime soon?" Duo smirked.  
  
"DUO!!!" Wufei yelled glaring at Duo about to hit him but stopped when he realized that Ayeka was glaring at both him and Duo.  
  
"Why are you glaring at me onna?" Wufei asked glaring back.  
  
"You two are so immature! I don't know why I even came-  
  
"Ayeka! Come quick!" Andrew yelled from the counter and she and the boys followed.  
  
"What's-  
  
Andrew turned the radio towards her and smiled.  
  
"It seems that Sailor Earth Angel and Sailor Moon Angel have returned to the city of Tokyo and are helping out once again. Why did Sailor Earth Angel and Sailor Jurai leave before? We still don't know. Sailor Earth Angel, the people of Japan wishes to welcome you back at a party tonight with Sailor Moon Angel and Sailor Jurai.  
  
"It also seems that the stores are putting back the Sailor Earth and Moon Angel collections back up to celebrate the welcoming of Sailor Earth Angel and Sailor Moon Angel! We still don't know their true identity but we still missed them. So come on down to the Juuban park in Tokyo later tonight at 5:00.  
  
"Welcome Back Sailor Earth Angel and Sailor Moon Angel. If Sailor Jurai is with you also then we welcome her back also. We really do miss her cute attacks. That is all for now." The radio turned off by Andrew made a clicking sound.  
  
"Wow! Sailor Earth Angel and Sailor Moon Angel. Have you seen Sailor Jurai?" Andrew asked Ayeka.  
  
"No. Maybe she isn't coming back." Ayeka sat down next to Darien.  
  
"Whose Sailor Earth Angel and Sailor Moon Angel?" Darien asked and everyone in Crown Arcade, who heard his question, except for Duo, Heero, Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa laughed for a few moments.  
  
"You really don't know Darien?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Hey I don't know either. Do you Quatre?" Duo looked at his blond friend.  
  
"No I don't. I don't think Heero and Trowa. Wufei?" Quatre looked at the black haired boy that nodded.  
  
"Sailor Earth Angel was very well known in my clan. I think my friend said he knew who it was but he died before he could say whom. The clan heard of Sailor Moon Angel a little while later and that she was also the one who helped Sailor Earth Angel when she didn't receive her powers yet. That's all I know. What do you know?" Wufei asked looking at Ayeka.  
  
Ayeka grinned and said, "Things you possibly couldn't. Sailor Earth Angel was a friend of mine when I was little but then she disappeared one day when she promised to meet me at a park to go for some ice cream. Never saw her again."  
  
"Then I take it you'll be at hers and Sailor Moon Angel's welcoming party?" Duo looked at Ayeka and she shrugged.  
  
"I'd love to but. I can't. I am forbidden to be around her unless it is to be watching over her and keeping my distance." Ayeka lied pretending she was sad fooling everyone except Heero, Trowa, and Wufei.  
  
"Why no-  
  
"Listen, whatever the reason was does not concern you so leave me alone!" Ayeka stormed out of Crown Arcade and sighed. 'People's curiosity these days can really get them into something. That was a close one, although Heero and Trowa didn't seem to buy it even Wufei. Hmm. OH well.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, and Duo walked out of Crown Arcade looking for Ayeka.  
  
"Now tell me why are we looking for Ayeka?" Duo asked looking around.  
  
"I don't trust her." Heero said.  
  
"You don't trust anybody Heero." Heero glared at Duo.  
  
"I don't believe her story." Heero said and Trowa nodded.  
  
"Whatever." Duo kept looking around and finally saw a telephone booth and looked through the telephone book for Ayeka's number and called the operator.  
  
"Hello how may I help you?" operator said over the line.  
  
"Can I get the address for the phone number of (808) 646-1264?" Duo asked over the phone.  
  
"Yes. Down in Okamoto St.-  
  
"Thanks ma'am. Bye!" Duo hung up and walked to his friends giving the street name.  
  
"What about the address?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Uh I hung up before she could give it to me." Duo laughed nervously and they just left to the street deciding they'd just wait and see if she'd go in or come out of one of the houses.  
  
Walking to the street Ayeka lives on  
  
The boys (g-boys Duh) turned around the corner and took positions separating Duo all the way on the other end of the street on the left side of the road, Wufei ride smack in the middle leaning against the wall reading a martial arts book trying to lay low on the right side of the road, Trowa at on the left side of the road in the middle, Heero at the other end of the road on the right, and Quatre at one of the opposite end of Duo on the left side of the road.  
  
While Wufei reads his book to lay low, Heero sits on the ground with his laptop in his lap, Trowa leans against the wall looking at the flowers, Quatre sits on the floor and draws, and Duo listens to the CD player.  
  
Thirty minutes later Ayeka came walking around the corner, one that is not guarded, not seeing the g-boys and them moving to hide. Ayeka was walking quite slowly and stopped. She looked around and shrugged. She faced left and stared at the house.  
  
"Hmm. Serena will not like what I'm going to tell her. Auntie Ikuko. I hope they'll still let me stay with them till I find a place to live and take care of myself." Ayeka sighed and took a step then turned her head when she heard trees rustling.  
  
Ayeka slowly looked away then. BAM!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That all for now.  
  
BYE-BYE! 


	11. PATE! Like Party sounding like Pa Teh

Someone shot Ayeka in the arm. Ayeka turned towards her attacker seeing a thug smirking. Ayeka glared at him and charged with incredible speed to the point the attacker thought she wasn't there anymore. Ayeka hit him right in the jaw with her fist and threw him downhill of the road.  
  
Ayeka stood there for a second and winced looking at her arm. Ayeka ran inside her home shared with Serena. Once inside Ayeka ran upstairs and grabbed her first aid kit bringing out some stitching things, needle, and tweezers.  
  
Ayeka used the tweezers to grab out the bullet that pained her and put it in a plastic cup she grabbed then started stitching her skin back together. No one was home except her until Serena came home.  
  
G-boys  
  
They watched the scene and jumped out of their hiding places. Quatre looked at them and was about to say they should make sure she was okay but Heero shook his head no and they left to get ready for the welcoming party.  
  
Ayeka  
  
"Did you here about the party tonight Ayeka? Are you going to go?" Serena asked sitting on the bed no knowing Ayeka had stitches or anything cause it was covered by a new sleeve from a shirt Ayeka put on after aiding herself.  
  
"Yeah." Ayeka smiled and brought out her broach and Serena did the same.  
  
"Let's get out there first then transform." Serena said putting her broach away. Ayeka nodded and did the same.  
  
The two girls walked out of the house and to Andrew's place.  
  
Once there they knocked on his door. He walked out and nodded his head. After that he got in his car and Ayeka and Serena transformed into Sailor Earth Angel and Sailor Moon Angel, Ayeka Sailor Earth Angel and Serena Sailor Moon Angel, and left leaping to the park while Andrew drove.  
  
Inner scouts  
  
Rei and the inner scouts were all at Cherry Hill Temple talking about the new, rather long gone, scout. Serena wasn't there cause she ran out while Rei was in the bathroom. Rei looked at Lita.  
  
"What'd you say we all go to this party and meet the new scouts?" Rei suggested and they all agreed and went home and got ready leaving right afterwards.  
  
Party  
  
Sailor Earth Angel and Sailor Moon Angel landed right by a cherry blossom tree seeing Andrew pull up in one of the few parking spaces. The two walked towards Andrew, who was getting out of his car, and smiled.  
  
"Hey girls. You go have some fun and I'll watch. CYA!!!" Andrew left the two puzzled sailors alone. SEA and SMA looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
"Let's split up." SEA suggested and SMA smiled in agreement and they left each other.  
  
SEA saw the g-boys and smiled as she walked up to them. The boys looked at her and stopped in their tracks.  
  
"Hello. I've never seen you before. Who are you?" SEA pretended she didn't know them and giggled.  
  
"Quatre R. Winner, this is Duo, Trowa, Wufei, and Heero. Our friend Ayeka (I'm just going to say their regular names for now, k) said she was a friend of yours and something-  
  
"Yeah, but it's ok. We sort of got into a fight and we, I guess you could say we blasted each other." SEA sighed knowing that they didn't buy it and leaned forward to whisper in Heero's ear. "I can see you don't buy this Heero but please don't tell anyone." Ayeka stepped back, her purple fuku swaying with the wind.  
  
"So you are who we think you are?" Heero asked and Ayeka nodded. She turned away and walked towards a cherry blossom tree and stopped when a child ran up to her and asked for Ayeka to carry her and give her an autographeven if Ayeka's not a superstar or anything, but she's still famous.  
  
Ayeka did so and put her down and watched the little girl run back to her parents. There were many people, all waiting to meet her and Sailor Moon Angel, all wanting to get autographs, information about them, real identityunless they already knew them, and/or to welcome them back.  
  
Serena sighed. She had been talking to a lot of people and giving them autographs and stuff like that. Serena looked around, her mask hiding her worried expression on her face. She knew after the inner scouts had heard the news of there being more scouts they'd want to meet. Serena spotted Amy in her transformed self and smiled. Amy, Sailor Mercury, too had some people asking her for autographs and stuff and yet she was gladly giving them.  
  
"Hello Mercury. I expect you're here to meet us?" Serena smiled.  
  
"What do you mean by that? Moon Angel, you know I already knew. I just never said anything and yes the others are here. I even called the outers and told them about the news. They're here, too. Earth Angel will be so happy to see them. I can imagine her reaction already." Moon Angel and Mercury giggled in agreement.  
  
"Hey Mercury! I see you've already met Sailor Moon Angel? Hey Moon Angel. Are you supposed to be Sailor moon-?  
  
"Yep!" Sailor Moon Angel laughed as Jupiter looked at her with a puzzled face.  
  
"How come you never told us Sailor Moon?" Sailor Jupiter asked.  
  
"Because Jupiter, you never asked." Sailor Moon laughed again and Jupiter started laughing nervously seeing that she could've done that in the first place.  
  
"Oh well. Let's find the others and tell them ok? By the way, who is Sailor Earth Angel?" Sailor Jupiter asked as they left.  
  
"You'll see. Soon." Sailor Moon Angel answered.  
  
When Ayeka was done giving autographs and stuff she sat down on a bench and sighed smiling as she looked up at the sky. 'Quatre.' Ayeka's eyes widened at the thought she just made and blushed before shaking it off. Ayeka looked ahead and her eyes widened again.  
  
A group of four girls walked towards Ayeka/Sailor Earth Angel stopping right in front of her. They smiled as they carried some food on a plate. Ayeka scooted over and two of the girls sat down next to her while the other two just stood right in front of her. Ayeka got up and hugged the two older women then hugged the younger ones, only one was very, very young while the other almost as old as the two in front of her.  
  
"Papa-Uranus. Mama-Pluto." Ayeka smiled at the two standing in front of her then turned to the two sitting down. "Hello Saturn, Mama-Neptune." Ayeka flung herself onto the older girl sitting down and started crying after she removed her mask. Sailor Neptune hugged Earth Angel and let go when Earth Angel let go and got up putting her mask back on.  
  
"Hey Earth Angel! Hungry?" Sailor Uranus held out the food she was carrying.  
  
"Yeah! Thanks!" Earth Angel took some of the food and started eating with them. Sailor Mercury, Moon Angel, Jupiter and the other inners came sometime during their eating and started talking.  
  
"So Earth Angel, you're a friend of Sailor Moon? Does this mean we've already met?" Sailor Mars asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'm that brat that told you "you have no right touching her just cause she's a sailor" but then again you're not that bad." Ayeka smiled.  
  
"Thanks, same with you. I know I should've been nicer but when I got my powers."  
  
"When you got your powers? What Mars?" Moon Angel asked.  
  
"My parents died on the same day I got my powers, besides Grandpa of course. I'm sorry Sailor Moon." Sailor Mars looked at Moon Angel with teary eyes and Moon Angel just leaned forward to hug Mars.  
  
"It's ok pyro." Moon Angel hugged Mars a bit tighter.  
  
"Thanks Meatball Head." Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon Angel let go of each other. Ayeka looked out of the corner of her eye noticing the g-boys.  
  
She got up and said, "Hey I'm going to go, ok? Bye." Ayeka left and ran to the g-boys.  
  
"Hey you guys. Where are you going?" Ayeka asked as she de-transformed after making sure no one else was around.  
  
"We're going home onna. What do you want?" Wufei arched an eyebrow.  
  
Can you give me a ride home please?" Ayeka asked sweetly and they left to drop her off.  
  
"Thanks for the ride you guys." Ayeka smiled and went into thought. 'I don't get it. I like Wufei but I also like Quatre. Or do I? I don't know. This love junk is getting to me. I need to stop with it. I have to.'  
  
"Hey Ayeka. Why did you lie to us at Crown Arcade?" Duo asked. Ayeka looked at him as if he were to be dumb or something.  
  
"Asking me a question that you yourself have done? Duo, you guys are Gundam pilots or something? And I'm just a lost per." Ayeka trailed off and she jumped out of the car rolling on to the street, getting up, and running as fast as she could with tears in her eyes.  
  
Quatre stopped the car and started driving towards where Ayeka was heading.  
  
"Why do you think she jumped out?" Duo asked.  
  
"She said she was lost and I think it may have something to do with her past." Quatre answered driving faster seeing that Ayeka was running faster.  
  
Once Ayeka stopped running she ended up in a graveyard and dropped to her knees and started crying as she turned her hands into fists. She punched the ground and let herself drop but was caught by a pair of strong arms. Ayeka didn't bother to look and see who it was. She just buried her face into the person's shoulder and cried some more.  
  
'Why does this have to happen to me? Do I really exist here or am I just fake, just like I was in that other world? Who am I really? Why do I stay? Why don't I wake up from my dream and have an ordinary life???' Ayeka started sobbing now. 'I know I don't really love Quatre that way and I know that I was in some magical tube or something that was making me believe I was real but is it that way now too? What's going on? Why can't I live my life?'  
  
"It's alright Ayeka honey. You'll be all right. Trust me." Someone said in a light behind Ayeka. Ayeka turned and looked.  
  
"Mother?" Ayeka's eyes widened at the sight of her beautiful mother. She wore a white shirt and blue jeans like Trowa's and had waist-length brown hair with red eyes. A man appeared in another light. He wore a tuxedo and had purple hair with bluish, near brown, eyes like Heero's.  
  
"Ayeka, Heero, and Trowa. You have nothing to worry about right now, ok? Ayeka, you are real. You do exist and you're not in some tube that'll make you believe this is the world you belong in. You're not. Not anymore. Trust me." The woman standing on a grave smiled. Ayeka looked behind her and sighed realizing that the boys followed her after she jumped out of the car then looked back at the graves of the woman and man.  
  
"But I thought you-  
  
"The body lies dead while the spirit soars with life." The woman said.  
  
"Who are and how do you know-  
  
"We know your names Heero and Trowa because you're our sons. Must I make you remember?" The man asked harshly.  
  
"You don't need to father. I do remember what you did to us you bastard!" Trowa yelled and walked to Heero nodding his head.  
  
"He is your real father and my step father Heero. I had a different father so in other words you and Ayeka are my half siblings." Trowa said.  
  
"I remember. He is not my father." Heero said in his monotone voice.  
  
"Mother, do you need us to come to the spirit world and kill his spirit?" Ayeka asked coldly, her, Trowa, and Heero all glaring at the man.  
  
"No Ayeka, it's all right. Just please, believe you exist in this world. You'll be all right. You belong here, I promise." The woman said as she and the man disappeared.  
  
"Mother." Ayeka looked down seeing the arms around her and blushed slightly but made it go away and relaxed. She didn't bother moving the arms. She leaned back on to the person holding her as a tear slid down her cheek.  
  
"Are you alright Ayeka?" Trowa asked still standing by Heero but all he got for answer was her turning onto her side in Wufei's arms. Trowa smiled a little and turned to face Heero, Quatre, and Duo. He nodded and they all left Ayeka and Wufei alone.  
  
Ayeka fell asleep in Wufei's arms so he picked her up and carried her out of the graveyard and started take her home with him for the while knowing that the other boys wouldn't mind her staying. But even if he took her to the place where only he stayed at he still wouldn't mind her company. Ayeka stirred in his arms. It was raining and dark now and she's been sleeping in his arms for a while and now she was waking up.  
  
"Hold on." Wufei put her down so she wouldn't fall out of his arms and onto the wet cement.  
  
"Thanks. Where were you taking me?" Ayeka looked at Wufei blankly not realizing it was raining.  
  
"My place. Come on, it's raining pretty bad." Wufei offered his hand and she took it. They ran to Wufei's house holding hands to keep up with each other, supposedly.  
  
"Come one. We're here." Wufei pulled Ayeka onto the front patio and unlocked the door opening it letting Ayeka go in first.  
  
"Thanks." Ayeka shivered.  
  
"You're welcome. The shower is on the left side of the hallway second door. Do need any clothes?" Wufei asked and Ayeka shook her slightly.  
  
"I just need some pants. That's all." Ayeka said.  
  
"I'll go get you a pair of pants and a towel." Wufei said as he and Ayeka walked down the hall and split up Ayeka going into the bathroom and Wufei going to the closet. After getting the towel and pair of pants Wufei put the things in the bathroom while Ayeka was in the shower.  
  
Twenty minutes later Ayeka came out of the shower and Wufei went in. Ayeka sat in the living room watching the cartoon show of The Adventures Of Jackie Chan. Once Wufei got out of the shower he offered Ayeka his bed, cause it was a one-bedroom apartment, while he'd get the couch.  
  
"Are you sure?" Ayeka arched an eyebrow smiling a bit and Wufei nodded his head yes. Ayeka sighed and smiled before leaving for his room.  
  
'Wufei.' Ayeka smiled at her thought of him and went to sleep with a smile on her face.  
  
'Why must I let myself act this way around her? I know I got the whole weak thing from Me rein (What's his wife's name) but. Am I becoming myself, the way I was before she died? Hmm. Ayeka is different though. Do I love her?' and at that thought Wufei shook his head violently and went to sleep.  
  
The next morning Ayeka woke up and called Serena's place and told them that she was okay and she'll be fine. After that Ayeka made breakfast for her and Wufei and during her cooking.  
  
"Hello Wufei. Thank you for your hospitality. How are you feeling?" Ayeka asked watching him run his eyes roughly.  
  
"I'm fine, you're welcome and thank you for your concern." Wufei stopped rubbing his eyes and winced at the pain his eyes were feeling trying to make sure Ayeka didn't hear him wince failing miserably.  
  
Ayeka finished her cooking for couple minutes and turned off the stove putting food on plates and dragging Wufei out of the kitchen and into the living room forcing him to lie down on the couch. Wufei sat up trying to stand up but couldn't cause by the time he tried to Ayeka was there with a first aid kit.  
  
"What are you doing onna?" Wufei asked as Ayeka forced him to lie back down.  
  
"Hold still. It looks like someone drugged you with one of those drugs that bother your eyes. I can help it stop but if you keep rubbing it it'll only help the drug make your eyes worse." Ayeka grabbed something out of the first aid kit. It looked like one of those eye droplet thingies. Ayeka squeezed it above Wufei's eyes making the drops go into them. Wufei closed his eyes after that and reopened them.  
  
"Thanks." Wufei said getting up and he and Ayeka walked to the kitchen and grabbed their sitting breakfast.  
  
"Wufei, you shouldn't try to hide your pain like that. It doesn't do much of any good to hide your pain. Trust me, I know." Ayeka stared at the ground couple moments and took a bite of her breakfast of ham and cheese omelet.  
  
"Ayeka, do you believe you're real? Do you believe any of us is real?" Wufei asked after taking a bite of his own omelet. Ayeka swallowed her food slowly and looked at Wufei in the eye then shifted her eyes to the ground.  
  
"I don't know. It all seems and feels so real but yet I'm not sure if I should trust that anymore. The last time I did I was hurt badly. I do wish this is all real but I don't know. One more thing I'm waiting for and I'll convince myself that this is all real." Ayeka looked up at Wufei and smiled.  
  
"Like what?" Wufei asked looking back at her in her eyes.  
  
Ayeka shook her head and finished her food along with Wufei. After washing their dishes Ayeka walked out into the living room and sat down on the two- seated couch. Wufei came and sat next to her.  
  
"You didn't answer my question. What would convince you to believe everything is real? What happened to you when we ran into each other anyway?" Wufei looked at Ayeka with much concern. (How unlike him I think.)  
  
"Wufei. Later that'll be for both you and I to find out, cause right I don't even know. But for now just leave it alone, ok? And what had happened before we ran into each other doesn't exactly concern you," Ayeka looked back at him and sighed as she got up.  
  
"N-  
  
"I'm going to go for a walk. I'll come back later on." Ayeka left before he could say anything.  
  
Wufei watched her go. 'Why is she doing this? She's the one who said that it's not good to hide pain.' 'So go after her and Help her.' Wufei's thoughts fought with each other and finally he ran out the door and saw a fading figure of Ayeka down the road.  
  
Wufei ran after her as fast he could and grabbed her arm. Ayeka looked back and saw him panting. Wufei felt like the closer he got to her the further she got but finally he got to her. Ayeka bent down a little and looked at Wufei in the eye putting a hand on his shoulder. Wufei looked up at her and all of a sudden Ayeka turned into a ghost looking thing and charged at Wufei knocking him out.  
  
The ghost laughed hauntingly and snapped her fingers as a peccary appeared and spoke in a Mexican accent, "You are the seniority so please tell me my orders milady."  
  
The ghost looked at the tusks of the peccary then at its eyes, then it's fur. 'This peccary will make good coats and its eyes will make good Halloween ornaments to scare of the little kids. Not to mention those tusks, those will make good fighting tools.' The ghost smirked and said, "Get me this Ayeka's friend Serena."  
  
The peccary bowed and disappeared within seconds. The ghost laughed evilly and picked up Wufei as she said, "I, Queen Liliuokalani, will have my revenge and control each one that this petty girl loves. If the resist me and is successful, he or she shall DIE! AH HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Done for now. : P  
  
CYA!!! 


	12. Scout Fusion

Queen Lil watched Serena through an orb and laughed evilly. She was in a dark place with nothing but a chair that looked like a tree, part of it shaped like a chair for the ghost to sit on. This ghost was the kind that could control his or her self to go through walls when want to, take control of someone, and look like a normal human being.  
  
Queen Lil made the orb disappear and smirked. "Dear little Serena. Once you see me as Ayeka you will be kneeling before me. Ah ha, ha, ha!  
  
The peccary hid behind a bush watching and waiting for a certain blond to be alone then soon enough he jumped out and shot a beam out of his mouth hitting Serena unexpectedly to her. After hitting her she fell uncouncious and the peccary picked up the body with its tusks and disappeared reappearing in the room Queen Lil was in.  
  
"Seniority, I have the girl." The creature squealed in a piggy way.  
  
Queen Lil (short for Liliuokalani) looked at the peccary with disgust and said, "good work. Now put her on ground right in front of me. We have much work to do before giving her to the master. I'd love to get my revenge on petty Ayeka so first we'll start with her lover boy over here." Queen Lil laughed in her evil way again, the laughter echoing through the almost empty room she was in.  
  
"What will we do to him?" Peccary asked.  
  
"We shall torture him and make him tell us where we can find her other friends." Queen Lil brought out her hands smirking at the thought of torture.  
  
Electricity zapped in her hands and she threw it at Wufei's body right when he woke up moaning. Wufei screamed in pain before he could try to hide his pain, then unexpectedly Queen Lil screamed in pain holding her head.  
  
"Stop it! Leave him and Serena alone!" Ayeka's voice could be heard coming from Queen Lil's mouth. While Ayeka was still in control of herself she changed back to herself then grabbed a nearby sword and was about to stab herself but Queen Lil took over again, not bothering to change her body form or voice, and threw the sword towards the peccary.  
  
"Hmm." Queen Lil stood up straight looking at Wufei's body.  
  
He was breathing heavily. He couldn't move and if he did it sure did hurt a lot. Where he was, he did not know nor did he know how he got there. Suddenly he felt more pain flowing through him as he remembered that Ayeka had knocked him out. Then even more pain as he realized the physical pain he was feeling was because of being shocked by some ghost. He screamed in agony hearing Queen Lil laughing thinking it was really Ayeka the one laughing. No it can't be Ayeka. Is it? Is the thought just being blocked because he loved her? Or was Ayeka or was she not the one really doing this?  
  
Wufei's screaming and Queen Lil's laughing woke up Serena from her unconscious state and she sat up. She heard a familiar voice and looked in the direction it was coming from. There she saw Ayeka laughing and zapping Wufei with electricity. Why was she doing this? Serena did not know for all she could do was believe it wasn't really Ayeka whom she was seeing.  
  
Serena grabbed her broach and transformed into Super Sailor Moon distracting Queen Lil. The queen did not like the idea of letting Serena transform so she threw a ball of lightning at Serena but missed cause Serena was finished with her transformation before the ball of energy would hit her and she saw it while transforming so instead of doing her usual Sailor Moon stance she leaped out of the way and landed right in front of Wufei.  
  
"Ayeka! Why are you doing this!" Super Sailor Moon yelled after picking up Wufei's live yet unconscious body.  
  
'Ayeka' smirked at Sailor Moon and blasted another energy ball at her with the help of the Peccary blasting one as well. "I've hated you ever since we met!" Queen Lil yelled from her spot using Ayeka's voice.  
  
Sailor Moon gasped and clutched onto Wufei's body before using her scout power to teleport and getting hit with one of the blasts sent at her. Sailor Moon appeared at Rei's temple and put Wufei on the bed inside. Rei and the other scouts, as well as Darien, were having a meeting about Serena and Ayeka's disappearance when Serena appeared. Rei and Mina stood up and hugged Serena.  
  
"Where were you Serena? What's going on?" Rei asked after she and Mina let go of her.  
  
"Something's wrong with Ayeka and she was hitting Wufei with electricity. I don't know what's going on but all I saw there was a boar looking thing with tusks. It was able to shoot electricity also. Before she and the thing shot electricity at me Ayeka said. Ayeka said." Serena choked on the words as tears fell down from her face and Darien stood up to hug Serena but Haruka beat him to it. (( :)  
  
"What did she say Koneko?" Haruka whispered.  
  
"She never liked me from the start. She never liked any of us. Why is she doing this Haruka?" Serena cried.  
  
"That's not Ayeka." Wufei said quietly from the bed he was on startling everyone. "Ayeka was going to kill her thinking it would kill the one taking control of her body. Someone is in her body. Help her. Please." Wufei breathed heavily still.  
  
"I believe you. Thank you." Serena smiled then made a serious face and turned to face the scouts.  
  
"What is it Serena?" Lita asked before Luna could.  
  
Haruka put her arms down and nodded. She and the rest of the outer scouts grabbed out their transforming pens and pointed it at Serena and it started glowing. Serena started chanting.  
  
"Waters of Neptune,  
  
Winds of Uranus,  
  
Times of Pluto,  
  
Darkness of Saturn,  
  
Let Life and Dark, Winds, Time, and Grace join with light.  
  
See my light, watch it rise, watch it fade, light of mine,  
  
Gracefulness of the Neptune Goddess,  
  
The Winds cherished by the Uranus Goddess,  
  
Times watched over by the Pluto Goddess,  
  
Life and Dark given by the Saturn Goddess,  
  
Join together and become more powerful,  
  
Planets Neptune, Uranus, Pluto, and Saturn join with the moons.  
  
Give more of your power to your Goddesses.  
  
Cast your powers amongst them.  
  
Bless them with your powers.  
  
Help them through battle.  
  
Moon of my light,  
  
Cast your powers upon these Goddesses.  
  
Bless them with your moon powers.  
  
Help them through battle."  
  
"Uranus,"  
  
"Neptune,"  
  
"Pluto,"  
  
"Saturn,"  
  
"Moon,"  
  
"ETERNAL CRYSTAL, GINZUISHOU GODDESS POWER!!!" The five scouts yelled and a flash was seen in the room making everyone closed his or her eyes.  
  
As soon as everyone opened their eyes Wufei looked over to where Serena and the scouts, and Darien, were. There stood the Eternal Crystal Ginzuishou Sailor scout. Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Saturn joined powers, body, and spirit, with Serena and became one of the strongest Warriors in the Universe.  
  
The scouts, inner scouts, and Darien gasped at the sight they were seeing. The new sailor scout in front of them was incredible looking. Haruka's serious face, Serena's long blond hair making streaks at the top with Michiru's sea green hair, green streaks at the very bottom of the ankle- length hair from Setsuna's hair, and Hotaru's sweet looking silvery gray eyes. The scout smiled.  
  
"I am known as the Eternal Crystal Ginzuishou Warrior Goddess and with Ayeka to complete the scout transformation we are known as Sailor Universe." The new scout said calmly using Setsuna's calm and Haruka's Boyish voice. 


	13. Part 2 of Fusion, Romance

"Why didn't you ever tell us about this?" Luna the purple cat asked.  
  
"Because it wasn't the right time to use or tell about this technique. We can only use this technique so little amount of times that if we use it too much in a year or two we'd die forever. That is what the prophecy says so in case it was true we decided to never use it unless necessary. You won't be able to do this technique unless Sailor Jurai would somehow get a message and come back but right now we don't know where she is. I can't sense her anywhere nor can I see her in any of the dimensions." The partial Sailor Universe said.  
  
"Do you mean that the enemy we're going to be up against is that powerful even more than Saturn and Sovereign?" Lita asked and the Warrior Goddess shook her head.  
  
"This new enemy I believe will be just as strong or stronger. Transform. There is no time to train. Mini moon. I want you to stay here and watch over Wufei." Sailor Universe said.  
  
"But-  
  
"No buts kiddo. After seeing what this enemy did to Wufei and knowing that she was able to control Ayeka, I can't let you come. If I do I know she'll kill you. Ayeka is one of the strongest warrior goddesses better yet one of the strongest people with and without powers. She is one of the strongest in the universe. Knowing that she was able to be controlled only means she either got weaker when I found her finally or the enemy is just stronger. I cannot let you come with us my young one." Sailor Universe kneeled down and kissed Mini Moon on the top of her head and smiled.  
  
"Ok. But I have to tell you something. About Sailor Jurai." Mini Moon said making Sailor Universe pay full attention.  
  
"What is it?" Sailor Universe asked.  
  
"In the future Mommy told me stories about Sailor Earth Angel and then would tell me what she knew of Sailor Jurai from what she was told. When I was 5 Sailor Jurai came and said that. Sailor Earth Angel was dead. Then a year later someone from Sailor Jurai's court said she had died in battle from someone called Queen Liliuokalani. Do you think you'll see her there?" Mini Moon asked.  
  
"Well Mini Moon. I have heard lots about you from the future Ayeka but I didn't know you were from the future also. I'm Sailor Jurai! Here on behalf of my friend Sailor Earth Angel. Shall we go?" A girl said from the door and Sailor Universe nodded.  
  
"First thing first," Sailor Jurai said. "Inner scouts point your transforming pens at me and concentrate." Inner scouts do as ordered and Sailor Jurai begins to chant.  
  
"Fiery Heart, Mars.  
  
Lightning and Thunder crashing, Jupiter.  
  
Icy warmth from Mercury,  
  
Lovely Venus.  
  
Bring Lightning and Thunder, Fire, Ice, and Love join with Life's creator, my life light.  
  
See my life's light, watch it rise, watch it fade, watch it heal, this life's light of mine,  
  
Burnings of Mars Goddess,  
  
Clashing of Jupiter Goddess,  
  
Intelligence of Mercury Goddess,  
  
Love of Venus Goddess,  
  
Join together and become one. Become powerful more than you already are,  
  
Planets Mars, Venus, Jupiter, and Mercury join with the Life's creator and Goddess.  
  
Give more of your power to your goddesses, your fighters and protectors as well as princesses.  
  
Cast your life amongst your Goddesses.  
  
Bless them with your powers.  
  
Help them through their battle, guide them,"  
  
"Mars,"  
  
"Jupiter,"  
  
"Venus,"  
  
"Mercury,"  
  
"Jurai,"  
  
"ETERNAL CRYSTAL GINZUIKOU GODDESS POWER!!!" The inner scouts yelled and transformed with Sailor Jurai as if they've done it before.  
  
Wufei was a bit stunned by everything that was happening. The girls were transforming into silly little girl outfits, then fusing into one, and were going to go and fight for Ayeka's life when he felt that he should be the one to do so but instead he was forced to stay there. He was going to go no matter what. He was determined to help Ayeka no matter what she does to him.  
  
"I am known as the Eternal Crystal Ginzuikou Warrior Goddess, I am known as Sailor Watoki Tsuna. (Pronounced like Wa from Washu, Toki from Tokimi, and Tsuna from Tsunami)." The new scout said with Rei's serious and Amy's voice.  
  
"Good. Let's go. We can't wait any longer." Sailor Universe said and she held hands with Sailor Watoki Tsuna Darien/Tuxedo Mask. They started to glow then disappeared.  
  
"Ayeka." Mini Moon heard Wufei say from the bed.  
  
She looked at him with sad eyes knowing that he really wanted to go and help. He sat up slowly. A thought came to Mini Moon's mind and she gave a mischievous grin. Wufei looked at her and she nodded. She put her hand on him and they started to glow as the concentrated, then disappeared to where Ayeka was.  
  
In the room that Ayeka/Queen Lil was in, the peccary saw a glow coming from something/someone. Queen Lil looked to see what's going on and smirked at her realization. Ayeka's petty friends came back, possibly with more of her friends. Queen Lil smiled at the thought and stood before speaking.  
  
"You see Ayeka, your friends r nothing but trash. Just like you. I will get my revenge and kill them for escaping and most of that reason is because of you, and when I kill them I'll make you watch every single bit of it. Bwahahahaha!!!" Queen Lil laughed evilly until the glowing stopped and revealed Two Sailor Scouts and a Corny Tux covered looking guy.  
  
"Get out of Ayeka and fight us!" Sailor Universe yelled. "Unless you're just a weak demon trying to act like you can take over the universe.  
  
"WHAT! How dare you. I am Queen Liliuokalani and I will not tolerate you insubstantial fools!" Queen Lil said calling them names as if it were true, though it wasn't, then she threw balls of electricity at both scouts.  
  
"You're the one who should be insubstantial. And we are not insubstantial for your information! Tsunami Ice!" Sailor Watoki Tsuna yelled as she lifted her arms and flung them forwards making a giant tsunami like wave of ice heading towards Queen Lil.  
  
"Winds Of Space!" Sailor Universe yelled bringing her arms to each side, hands facing forward, then slowly brought them together in front of herself and, as if she just shot it, she jerked her hands opened and faced the palms of her hands forward and deflected the balls of electricity making it go back towards Queen Lil hitting her dead on.  
  
While Sailors Watoki Tsuna and Universe were busy fighting with Queen Lil and the peccary Mini Moon and Wufei had appeared in a place where Wufei's friends were. They looked at him weirdly then Wufei looked at Mini Moon and she gave them a serious look.  
  
"What's wrong? How did you get here?" Duo asked.  
  
"Ayeka needs help. She's being controlled and-  
  
"Lets go. Now." Heero said as he stood up and the other g-boys stood up as well.  
  
"No, you guys have to stay here. Heero and Trowa can't even come. Ayeka wouldn't forgive me nor my mother, or herself, if you guys die. Wufei needs to stay here. I can go because I'm mischief. Bye!" Mini Moon said before disappearing.  
  
Wufei glared at the spot she was just in and looked at Heero and Trowa. They nodded their heads and started to glow, along with Quatre, Duo, and Wufei. They all concentrated on Ayeka's power and appeared in the room where Queen Lil and the two, now three cause of Mini Moon, scouts were in.  
  
Mini Moon looked at the g-boys and her jaw dropped. "How did you guys get here?"  
  
The boys didn't bother answering and just ran over to Sailor Universe and Sailor Watoki Tsuna helping them up. Sailor Universe and Sailor Watoki Tsuna looked at the boys confusingly then Sailor Universe looked for Tuxedo Mask and saw him lying on the ground. She gasped before getting up and running over to him.  
  
Queen Lil threw a ball of electricity towards Sailor Universe but Heero deflected it and somehow he knew a girl he has a crush on, though he won't admit to it, was apart of the sailor scout. Wufei saw Queen Lil and somehow his hands started to glow blue, just like his body was glowing red, and energy was brought into his hands. He threw the energy at Queen Lil but she dodged it only to be hit by another one that was thrown at her unknowingly. She screamed in pain.  
  
Quatre had thrown the energy that hit her when she dodged Wufei's and now he had more of the energy in his hands ready to be thrown. He looked at Wufei, Trowa, and Duo before nodding to them and looking over to Heero. They nodded to each other and the boys' hands began to glow. Wufei's hands blue, Trowa's body Green and his hands Sea Green, Duo's body Purple and his hands Black, Quatre's body Starry Yellow and his hands Sky Blue, and Heero's body Silver and his hands Spacey Blue. Then Heero and Trowa's eyes began to glow red while Duo and Quatre's glowed Yellow and Wufei's glowed Crimson.  
  
They each looked mad really, pissed is more like it, and each hands started to cackle. The sailor scouts watched what was happening in awe, Universe and Watoki Tsuna still not noticing Mini Moon. Mini Moon gasped as she saw what was happening.  
  
Trowa's hand made a ball of icy energy and turned it into a sword. Heero mad his energy make a ball of what seemed to be space and turned it into a sphere which looked like a moon with stars on it. Quatre's energy was turned into a bunch of crystals. Wufei made katana with his blue hands, and Duo one of those staffs, like Saturn's only it looks like the one from Scream the movie or you could say it looks like the one from Grim the cartoon.  
  
Quatre threw his shards of crystals and the Queen dodged it only to be hit by Heero's moon looking thing and she started screaming again. Ayeka could be seen as a ghost coming out from behind and she started to get a normal body back. She stood next to Queen Lil looking like she was dozing off.  
  
Wufei quickly ran up to the Queen and stabbed her with his katana and she screamed even more. Wufei made his katana disappear and caught Ayeka right before she hit the ground from falling. He picked her up and leaped towards Sailor Universe and shook her, waking her up.  
  
"Ayeka, you must join them and complete the fusion of Sailor Universe." Wufei said and Ayeka smiled at him then nodded before she glowed and became part of Sailor Universe.  
  
Sailor Universe stood up straight and looked towards Mini Moon and nodded. Mini Moon pouted and she disappeared before Ayeka looked back at Sailor Watoki Tsuna. She looked pretty beat and so did Sailor Universe herself but not as bad anymore because of Ayeka joining Universe.  
  
"Alright. Lets beat this Sleaze Bag!" Watoki Tsuna said punching her hand.  
  
Trowa ran up to the Queen with Duo right behind him and he swung his sword at the Queen stabbing her right in the stomach and moved out of the way for Duo. Duo ran up to her and sliced off her head and her head screamed then started gagging.  
  
"You stupid idiot. I'm not dead." The head said. Duo and Trowa gasped and gave faces of disgust before Duo started slicing at the Queen's body and Trowa was stabbing at her face, and head, then stopped hoping she was dead now.  
  
"Not. dead. yet. you-  
  
"DIE ALL READY!" Duo yelled as he sliced at her head but the body kicked him away from it then Trowa was about to hit the body but it kicked him away too.  
  
Sailor Universe glared at this, the Ayeka part sort of wanting to laugh at what they were doing to her and yet she was still alive. If this was a movie she wouldn't be hiding her laughter but it wasn't so she had to act serious. Universe and Watoki Tsuna stood against each other back-to-back, putted an arm up in the air and yelled catching the g-boys attention.  
  
"Ultimate Universe,"  
  
"Ultimate Watoki Tsuna,"  
  
"Ginzuishou,"  
  
"Ginzuikou,"  
  
"Warrior Goddess,"  
  
"Warrior Goddess,"  
  
"Water Timing, Windy,"  
  
"Fiery Icy Love,"  
  
"Tornado Light,"  
  
"Thundering,"  
  
"DESTRUCTION!"  
  
"JURAIAN HEART!"  
  
Two Great Balls of Energy Headed towards the Queen and Trowa and Duo jumped out of the way, so they wouldn't die, then everyone dropped to the ground covering his or hers head. Poor Darien was unconscious and didn't know what was happening so before Mini Moon had dropped she leaped over to Tuxedo Mask and turned him over onto his stomach and took cover for herself.  
  
The blast lasted about ten minutes but Sailors Universe, Mini Moon, and Watoki Tsuna crawled over to the G-boys, for Mini Moon she just grabbed Darien, and teleported themselves out of there.  
  
Sailors Universe, Watoki Tsuna, and Mini Moon appeared with a glow inside Serena and Ayeka's house. Ikuko saw them and ran over to Sailor Universe hugging her tightly.  
  
"Amy. Ayeka. Serena. I've been so worried about you. Are you all right? Did you go up against another demon? How strong was it?" Ikuko asked letting go of Sailor Universe.  
  
Sailor Universe and Sailor Watoki Tsuna glowed again and separated de- transforming at the same time. Ayeka and Serena looked at each other and smiled. Ayeka hugged Serena then Amy. After that they each hugged Ikuko. Ikuko smiled before letting go as tears flowed down their cheeks.  
  
"Yes this demon was quite strong. She took control of Ayeka's body. Don't everyone. My mother knew all about us being sailor scouts when Ayeka, Amy, and myself were younger." Serena explained.  
  
"Thank you! Everyone!" Ayeka turned and bowed before Mini Moon walked in.  
  
"I finally get to meet Sailor Earth and Sailor Jurai! Wow! Neo-Queen Serenity has told me lots about you!" Mini Moon said de-transforming.  
  
"Rini, why didn't you say mom?" Ikuko asked.  
  
"You mean she knows about that, too, Serena?" Rei asked and Serena nodded.  
  
"Why didn't you call her mom Rini?" Mina asked.  
  
"Because she is not my daughter Mina. She is my sister's." Serena answered.  
  
"She doesn't have my genes. My sister too was a sailor scout. She is much older than me though. Can't you tell Rini is not my child? Her hair is PINK! While mine is blond and if I were to marry Darien he has Black hair. How can she be our child if her natural hair color is different from ours?" Serena gave Darien a ghostly smile.  
  
"Oh I get it. I can't believe we never thought of that before." Lita sweat- dropped.  
  
"MY DAUGHTER is actually a son. Come here Mika. (Pronounced like Me Kuh)." Serena said and a brown haired blue eyed little boy walked in.  
  
"Serena." Heero said walking to her.  
  
She looked at him and smiled. "Yes?"  
  
"I- um." Heero shut up and kissed Serena making Darien gasp. Darien got jealous and clenched his teeth and fists.  
  
Serena backed up and stared at Heero. Heero stared back at her and smiled kindly then hung his head with his eyes closed. Serena looked back and forth between Heero and Darien. The child Mika hadn't told her who the father was but she believed him when he said he was her son. It was true though. He was a friend, cousin, of Rini's and he came here with her.  
  
"Darien?" Ayeka said from her spot.  
  
The other g-boys, not Heero, watched what was going on. Sure they were happy that Heero had admit to his feelings but they just figured it out that Serena was Darien's BOYFRIEND. How do they react to this? He's like four years older than her and he doesn't really seem to deserve Serena. What should they do?  
  
"What!" Darien said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Why do you love Serena?" Hotaru asked for Ayeka.  
  
Darien calmed down a bit and looked at Hotaru and Ayeka.  
  
"What do you mean why do I love her?" Darien asked knowing well what they meant.  
  
This time Sailor Jurai spoke. "My name is Sammi. I'm an old friend of Ayeka's and I am inclined with both her and Hota (Hotaru) that we must know why you love Serena. Do you even love her? You sure don't seem like it."  
  
"She's." Darien trailed off with no reason for why he loved her.  
  
"That is exactly what I thought." Ayeka and Hotaru quietly said making sure no one heard them, failing miserably receiving a hit on both of their heads from Ikuko and Amy and they rubbed their heads glaring at Ikuko and Amy.  
  
"Heero, why do you love Serena?" Jurai/Sammi asked.  
  
"I just do. I love everything about her and there's no question about it." Heero said and smiled at Serena again. Serena, secretly, smiled and Darien sighed.  
  
"Darien, you do not deserve Serena. I am sorry." Rini said and Darien nodded before leaving.  
  
After hearing the front door closing Serena flung herself onto Heero and he caught her. He pulled his head back and brushed her hair out of her face then kissed her. Wufei and Ayeka watched this scene and Ayeka turned to face Sammi. They hugged and smiled at each other then Hotaru hugged Sammi and smiled.  
  
"Angel (Ayeka) and Hota. May you both have great lives in the near future, I am sorry I cannot stay but I must get going now. I will miss you both. Good Bye Rini." Sammi said before leaving and after Heero and Serena broke their kiss.  
  
Ayeka and Hotaru watched her disappear with a glow and smiled before looking at each other. Hotaru nodded and Ayeka smiled even more before turning to face Ikuko.  
  
"Auntie Ikuko. Thank you for your hospitality and concern but right now I must go and see to things I must." Ayeka lied.  
  
"Don't worry. I understand." Ikuko giggled and Ayeka blushed a little before smiling and leaving.  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Ayeka ran out of the house and down the sidewalk slowing down. At the house Wufei watched her go and waited a few minutes before his watch beeped and he said his goodbyes to Serena, the inners and outers, then to his fellow friends.  
  
"That's my cue to go. Bye." Wufei left the house and ran to where Ayeka was.  
  
"Hello. I believe I was trying to tell you something before SHE knocked me out." Wufei said in Ayeka's ear making her giggle a bit.  
  
"I believe you were. How about telling me when we get back to your place?" Ayeka suggested as she looked at him.  
  
"Fine. Hurry up. It's important." Wufei said as they leaped couple blocks to his house and walked in it.  
  
"So what did you want to say?" Ayeka asked sounding clueless.  
  
"Just that. I love you. and I always will." Wufei said between the kisses he gave Ayeka on the neck making her blush.  
  
She turned around and kissed him before smiling and giggling. While they were busy there at Wufei's house/apartment, whatever I said it was, back at Serena's house Ikuko smiled at Heero.  
  
"Take GREAT care of my daughter." Ikuko smiled.  
  
"I will. I promise." Heero said as he rested his chin on Serena's shoulder.  
  
Quatre, Trowa, and Duo looked at him with wide grins. Hotaru left a few minutes ago and Duo was about to leave to go after her. Trowa looked down at Quatre. He knew that his sister had a crush on his love just by the way she stared at him, but he knew just as well as she did that she did not really love Quatre. Not the way Trowa does and not the way Ayeka does Wufei. Quatre noticed Trowa's stare and blushed then Trowa looked away at Ikuko and the others.  
  
"Heero. Quatre and I are going to leave. Where's Ayeka?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Do not bother for her. She's taking care of something." Rini said with a mischievous grin.  
  
"Like what?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Uh. Never mind." Rini said and thought 'Man they're idiots for 17 and 18 yr olds.'  
  
"Um. okay. Let's go Quatre." Trowa said and the two left with Serena and Heero right behind them. Heero and Serena split up with Trowa and Quatre and went their own way.  
  
While Trowa and Quatre walked, Duo was trying to catch up with Hotaru and finally he did. He put a hand on her shoulder and she turned around with a smile. He smiled back and unexpectedly she gave him a peck on the cheek. Duo looked at her surprisingly.  
  
"I may be strong enough to destroy the entire universe but that's only if I lose control of myself and I've only done that with Lady Sovereign, my Saturn Queen after my mother died, but that doesn't mean I can't fall in love and have the man I want." At Hotaru's explanation Duo grinned and they walked together hand in hand.  
  
Duo was the youngest boy of the g-boys and he was still 15 just like Hotaru and Rini. He had felt something for Hotaru since they met during battle. Duo had never felt this strongly about any girl ever. Sure he might have flirt and all but Hotaru is the only one that made his heart jump. Hilde was a nice girl, really she was, but both she and Duo knew very well that they didn't really love each other, though they still talk to each other.  
  
Hotaru felt the same for Duo since she saw him in battle with Queen Liliuokalani. She knew they weren't going to make the relationship go fast, gladly, and that Duo wouldn't dare hurt her feelings. He loved her too much to do so just like she loved him. She smiled and started talking during their walk.  
  
Trowa and Quatre had wondered where Wufei was so the first place they were going to check was Wufei's house! (*grins evilly*) Trowa and Quatre had keys to the house so they let themselves in and walked through the house. Quatre past a door hearing moaning sounds and blushed before walking in the living room and grabbing Trowa's wrist pulling him outside and locking the door.  
  
"What's going on Quatre?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Wufei's busy. I don't know where Ayeka is but I think she might be with him." Quatre said and he walked away quickly with Trowa beside him.  
  
"Oh. He better treat her right. Companion and friend or not." Trowa said coldly before kissing Quatre.  
  
"I have a feeling he will." Quatre answered.  
  
Back at Serena's house the outers, exception of Hotaru, and the inners said goodbye to Ikuko and Rini. The boy, Mika, had been there even after Serena and Heero left. He wanted them to be alone so he offered to stay for now. 


	14. Little Angel and Mika

Nine Months after Defeating Queen Liliuokalani (pronounced like: Lily-oo-oh- kah-law-ney) Ayeka lay in the hospital breathing and pushing to give birth of her new born to be. Next to her on the right side lie Serena doing the same. They didn't scream. They didn't even shed a tear.  
  
"I can see the head!" a doctor on Ayeka's side of the room yelled.  
  
"Same here!" A doctor from Serena's side said right after the other doctor.  
  
"Well.Serena.What.Are.You going. To name yo.your. BABY?" Ayeka yelled, Serena yelling too at the same time, the last part as the two soon to be mothers pushed harder and the doctors could see most of the bodies of the babies coming from Ayeka and Serena.  
  
"MIKA!" Serena yelled when Ayeka said Baby.  
  
Ayeka and Serena dropped their heads against the pillows behind them. They were giving birth in sync and doing things in sync, too, that they were freaking the doctors out making them think that Ayeka and Serena were supposedly twins but with a thought of either Ayeka or Serena changed the hair color and used one of those eye contact color thingies, Ayeka or Serena changed the hair color while the other changed the eye color, or they're just REALLY WEIRD.  
  
Outside the hospital room a man was pacing back and forth while another man was rocking back and forth once in a while and asking questions to a man sitting next to him and two other men just sat down smiling at the new event happening. Eleven women, two still teenagers, a man, and a teenage boy rushed in the waiting room through the metal doors. They each had a look of worry and/or happiness with worry written on his or her face.  
  
"Heero WILL YOU STOP PACING ALREADY!" Quatre yelled.  
  
"Sorry." The man pacing stopped pacing and started pacing again moments later and the blonde Quatre rolled his eyes.  
  
"Do you think-  
  
"Yes Wufei. Don't worry! She'll be alright." Duo patted his Chinese friend's back grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Alright. If you say so." Wufei rocked some more and stared at the ground.  
  
"How long have they been doing this?" one of the women asked, Lita.  
  
"Ayeka and Serena have been giving birth for a well 13 hours or so (how long DOES it take to give birth anyways? Please tell me if u know that is :p) and Wufei and Heero have been pacing since we got here 12 hours, 55 minutes and 45 seconds ago. Hello." Trowa smiled.  
  
"Hello." The women, man, and teen boy smiled back reflecting Trowa's smile somewhat only Trowa's seemed more CALM.  
  
It was the Sailor scouts with Serena's mother, father, and brother. All of them were there. EVEN SAILOR JURAI, after finding out Ayeka was giving birth she came to Earth and to this dimension right away even after she was forbidden not to, which will put her to the punishment of never being able to return to Jurai whether she was part of the Juraian Royal Family or not.  
  
A doctor walked out of a patient room and called the names Heero Yuy and Wufei Chang. Heero and Wufei rushed over to the doctor and waited for information.  
  
"Congratulations Mr. Yuy it is a boy. Congratulations to you too Mr. Chang. You have a girl. The funny thing about it is they were born at the exact same time and your wives were doing the exact same things. Are they sister?" The doctor asked.  
  
"No. They're really good friends though, like sisters. Trowa come on." Heero said before he was about to walk into the room but stopped noticing that Trowa didn't move an inch.  
  
"No. You guys go. Wufei, you better take great care of her." Trowa smiled at Wufei. Wufei gave a look of surprise to Trowa then smiled saying, "It'd be an honor to. I promise I will."  
  
Heero walked in the room followed by Wufei. Wufei walked to Ayeka's bed and Heero to Serena's. Both women held a baby and smiled as their beloveds walked in. Wufei chuckled and sat on the bed next to Ayeka right beside her shoulder. He leaned on his side so he could be lying next to Ayeka somewhat and wrapped an arm around Ayeka's waist using the other to play with her hair. Wufei smiled and sat up before grabbing the baby.  
  
He lifted the baby girl up and wrapped her in his arms warmly. "Little Akemi. Our little angel." Ayeka smiled then remembered the name from when she was in that tube almost a year ago.  
  
Even with the memory Ayeka still kept her smile. She loved the name Wufei called their newborn baby. Indeed Little Akemi was their little angel. Little Akemi came out calm when she was born. Wufei blinked at the sound of what seemed like laughing from a baby. He hugged Akemi and sat back down next to Ayeka and smiled at her.  
  
"I love you my dear. I love our child too. Don't worry, I'll make sure she doesn't-  
  
"Don't worry Wufei. I trust you. I love you too." Ayeka smiled with tears coming out of her face, the to not knowing Serena and Heero were looking and listening to them.  
  
Heero turned his head to face Serena's and smiled before he kissed Serena's cheek then the baby's. "I will love you forever."  
  
"I will love YOU forever too Heero." Serena smiled as she held the baby in her arms and Heero played with the baby boy.  
  
"Mika will be a strong man when he grows up. I will teach him to protect himself while we're gone." Heero promised then blinked when he saw Serena pouting. Still blinking surprisingly Heero shrugged then received a sigh from Serena's lips.  
  
"Men aren't the only ones who can fight you know." Serena said then Wufei and Ayeka stopped what they were doing and looked at Serena. Ayeka smiled then gave the thumbs up sign saying, "You got that right sister!" Serena smiled back at Ayeka and the two women giggled for somewhat minutes.  
  
Soon Heero and Wufei came out with happiness written all over their faces. Duo snickered and pointed to Heero. Michiru let Heero see himself in a mirror she carried with her and smiled. Heero blushed and wiped the kiss marks off his face. At that he glared at Wufei for not telling him.  
  
"Ayeka talked me out of it. Sorry." Wufei smiled.  
  
"Oh yeah? How?" Heero asked and Wufei smiled from ear to ear then shook his head.  
  
'I think I'm becoming a bit like Duo. Heh. Yeah right.' The Chinese man thought as Haruka grabbed Wufei's collar before Trowa could. He blinked.  
  
"If you harm her in any way I'll crush you into the Earth. Understood." Haruka said smiling a bit at the same time.  
  
"Don't worry onna. I know how to treat a women with respect and honor," Wufei said putting his arms up as if she was pointing a gun at him.  
  
"That's all-  
  
"As well as Love." Wufei finished his sentence and Haruka smiled letting him go now.  
  
"Good. The same goes for you too Yuy. Treat Serena good." Haruka nodded.  
  
"Which Yuy? There are two of them her-  
  
"Duo where's Trowa and Quatre?" Heero asked.  
  
"I was about to say they were here but I guess they ran off somewhere. Those guys." Duo grinned and sat down crossing his arms.  
  
Heero blinked couple times then groaned softly trying to make sure no one heard him failing miserably. Setsuna and Hotaru put a hand on Heero's shoulder. He looked at them then realized they heard him and rolled his eyes before sitting down. Setsuna and Hotaru giggled and smiled at Heero. He reflected the smile in a boyish way.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm sure Trowa already knows or knew that Ayeka would be alright and that Wufei would take care of her." Setsuna said.  
  
"Yeah. Just like he knows Duo is going to take care of me!" Hotaru said while laughing and plopping down onto Duo's lap. Duo smiled and put his left arm around Hotaru's waist.  
  
"Yep. You got that right!" Duo said before kissing Hotaru on the cheek making her blush and giggle at the same time.  
  
Rini ran into the room five minutes after Heero and Wufei walked in the patient room to make sure his loved ones were all right. Rini watched Duo and Hotaru flirt with each other and smiled. 'Pegasus. Helios. Where are you? Can't you be here with me? Just like Duo is here for Hotaru? I miss you Helios.' Rini said in a daydreaming thought.  
  
"I am here Rini." A man said from behind Rini. Rini gasped and turned around then gave a VERY happy smile.  
  
"My princess." The man was kneeling and talked a bit soft.  
  
"HELIOS!" Rini dropped to the ground and hugged the man. The man blushed a little then hugged back giving her a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Well, well, well. Looks like Rini found her man." A lady voice from above giggled.  
  
Rini and Helios looked up to see Serena and Ayeka. Wufei and Heero reacted fast and started asking if they were all right and saying they should still be in bed.  
  
"Remember, men aren't the only strong ones. We're fine Honey. Don't worry so much!" Serena waved her hand.  
  
"Serena's right!" Ayeka said putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Fine." Wufei sighed.  
  
They left the waiting room and went to pick up Ayeka and Serena's Babies from the baby room then they all left to his or her own things after congratulating Ayeka and Serena for their newborns. Serena, Ayeka, Heero, and Wufei all walked together to Ayeka and Wufei's place talking and all that. Everything would be all right now. Everything was and is all right now. There was nothing to fight anymore. Queen Liliuokalani was the demon that controlled all demons, even the nice ones and with Queen Liliuokalani and all the other demons being weak only strong from Liliuokalani, everything is and will be just fine.  
  
UNLESS U COUNT THE FACT THAT AYEKA, WUFEI, HEERO AND SERENA WAKING UP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT FOR THE BABY!!! :D  
  
HEEHEE!!!  
  
END!  
  
CYA!!! 


End file.
